The Lucky and the Damned
by pixiegirl1234
Summary: Jade has given herself over in exchange for the cure to save Damon's life. Klaus still doesn't know that Jade was really the one to die and that Elena is still alive. She has to break the news to Damon. Basically the story follows the TV shows I might put twists in it because of Jade. Sequal to Jade Gilbert! READ AND REVIEW! M for gore and language!
1. Good Bye Jade Gilbert Hello Shadow

Katherine never did come back and I wouldn't blame her I was already here for a few hours and I was going crazy.

"Jade!" I heard Klaus call for me. I groaned and got up from the couch that sat in the middle of a storage loft where we were at.

I walked over to where he called me and saw a frightened teenage girl around my age. I felt face scrunch up in confusion.

"What's up?" I asked popping the 'p'. He looked over at me and said, "I want you to kill this girl."

I chuckled and said, "Sorry I don't kill people anymore."

Klaus looked angered and slammed my back against the wall looking me in the eyes saying, "You and I both know you haven't forgotten the way you loved to kill. The way you would fight. You love to kill Jade."

"Stop it," I begged feeling the familiar burning sensation running through me.

"You thrive to kill and you would do anything to make a quick kill," Klaus continued. Are we really going to do this again? This is the second time in a row he is antagonizing me.

"STOP!" I yelled at him covering my ears.

"All it takes in one quick call and Damon is dead. Jade who are you going to save?" He moved me holding me by the back of my neck so I was staring at the girl, "Her? Or you're precious Salvatore?"

I looked at the girl and said, "I'm sorry."

The girl let out a sob and I felt Klaus release me so I could kill the girl. I walked over to the girl and whispered, "Run."

The girl frantically turned and that's when I raced into the shadows and hunted my pray, even though I wasn't really going to eat her.

I jumped on her a second later and snapped her neck. Her head was turned so it was staring at me and I saw her expression and I swear it will haunt me forever. Fear was forever inscribed on the girls face and I was the one who put that fear there.

I heard clapping behind me and I turned around and saw that Klaus was smiling saying, "Bravo love."

"You make me sick. Does it really make you happy to see people run in terror from you?! No wonder you're all alone! You have back stabbed and installed fear in everyone you knew until they finally left you!" I yelled at him and found myself being thrown at the wall.

"I wouldn't say such harsh words love. You'll get into a lot of trouble with a mouth like that," he said in a threatening tone, but I didn't even whimper from the coldness in his tone.

I got up off the floor and limped over to the couch my ankle hurt like a bitch. I heard Klaus sigh before saying, "Why don't you go say goodbye to your love while I get us packed up for the journey. Don't even think about going to run off and hide either, because know I am always one step ahead."

Again without replying I got up and limped out the storage door. I walked over to the bike that I drove here which was my fathers and raced off down the street. It would take me a decent half hour till I got to Mystic Falls again.

I loved how the breeze whipped my hair wildly behind me. It felt nice to ride again. I loved feeling the sun's rays warm my skin. It always made me feel calmer when I ride.

To soon had the sign 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' come into view that I felt my heart squeeze. What I was about to do to Damon would hurt him more than me dying. I raced down the streets ignoring honking and stop sign along with stop lights and went deeper into Mystic Falls until I found myself zipping down the familiar path. I pulled the brake hard and came to a sliding stop.

I turned off the bike and kicked down the stand gazing up at the house. I sighed and got off the bike and walked up to the door and went to open it only to have Stefan open it and look at me and froze.

"Hi Stefan," I said with a weak smile.

"Jade what are you doing here?" he asked me in a rude matter.

I looked at him confused and said, "I'm here to see Damon."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Well that sucks I thought you would have into me by now."

I felt my face again scrunch up confused for the second time today, "Stefan last time I checked you weren't an asshole."

"And the last time I checked you were appealing," he retorted I growled shoved past him well tried to shove past him, but he didn't move.

"DAMON!" I yell to my full capacity. He was in front of us in seconds and was surprised to see me.

"Jade what are you doing here?" he asked me shoving Stefan out of the way.

"We need to talk," I told him a serious tone.

HE nodded and moved aside silently letting me know 'enter'. So I stormed in and went into the parlor where I started pacing. I had tears in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

"What's up?" he asked me as he walked in and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Are you healed? Did Katherine bring you the blood? Did you hurt anyone? Is Elena okay?" I rambled on and he stopped me from moving back and forth.

"How did you know about the cure?" he asked me with curiosity.

"I was searching for it for two days before I got the answer and…it came with a price," I told him starting down at our linked hands.

"You sent the cure," Damon stated the obvious, but only half of it.

I nodded and said, "Kind of. Klaus sent Katherine to you so you would be cured. His blood can cure werewolf bites."

"Jade what have you done?" Damon asked me.

"I wouldn't let you sit back and allow yourself to die Damon! You hadn't even told me you were bitten! Stefan had to tell me!" I yelled at him pulling away from him.

"What did you give him Jade?!" Damon yelled pushing me up against the book case. His eyes contained the same fear that I felt.

"I'm sorry Damon," I told him and he shook his head saying, "No. You didn't. Tell me you did not give yourself over for me! God damn it Jade don't lie to me!"

HE slammed his fist next my head causing the book case to tremble harshly under the blow. I let out a sob and said, "I'm sorry Damon. I couldn't let you die."

He pulled me into after he calmed down a little and ran his hand through my hair while his other hand kept me close and I cried into his shoulder.

"Aw how touching," I heard from the other side of the room.

"Klaus," I heard Damon say as I felt the rumble of his chest.

"Can I have my hunter back now?" Klaus said more than questioned.

"Humans aren't slaves and they aren't owned," Damon growled at him. I heard a rush of wind but got in between Damon and Klaus before they could even blink and said, "Give me a minute please Klaus. I won't see him again. And if you were ever madly in love with someone you would understand that."

"One minute," Klaus hissed at me before he disappeared. I turned to Damon and saw he was about to say something, but I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. We both pulled back for air and I said, "I love you Damon. I will come back to you even if I have to turn into a vampire at this age."

I pulled away slowly and whispered, "Close your eyes."

When he didn't I said, "Damon, close your eyes."

He finally did as he was told and before he could open his eyes again I was gone. I was out the front door and on my bike. Klaus was next to me in seconds and said, "Go back to the storage unit and wait for me there."

I didn't wait another second and zipped out of the driveway down the dirt path and out of Mystic Falls. My home behind me. My love behind me. My Family behind me. The normal me behind me. I am Night Shadow.


	2. Wakey Wakey

Klaus had me traveling like crazy. One minute he tells me to go to Florida to kill such and such and then he tells me to go to California to kill such and such, but I honestly don't mind because I get to kill again and Klaus isn't judging me for it. It's like being addicted to a drug once you try it you crave for it more and more until you have completely lost your mind because all you can think about is when you are getting the next hit.

"Hello Jade," I heard from behind me and turned to see Stefan. I scowled and said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I am one of Klaus's pets like you except I am a vampire and not a walking blood bag," Stefan said with a smirk as he sniffed my neck. I caught him of guard and took his wrist flipping him over me so he landed on his back in front of me before I pulled a stake out of my boot and shoved it in his gut.

"I may look like a blood bag to you, but just remember I know how to kill all the supernatural beings and don't think for one moment that I won't kill you because I will!" I growled at him shoving the stake in deeper before pulling it out and tossing it to the side.

I walked away from him only to be slammed against the wall and had the stake shoved inside me.

"NO!" I heard Klaus growl. I coughed and gasped for blood. Stefan's face became horrified.

"You. Dumbass," I gasped as I pulled the stake out and felt healing. I laid on the floor for a few seconds before the Shadow side of me got super pissed and took Stefan down.

I plunged a stake in both his hand and feet and said, "Never ever do that again or I will kill you!"

He grunted in pain and I walked away from him and Klaus smiled at me saying, "You look so…delicious when you get feisty and angry."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just give me my next assignment."

"Actually this one is for Stefan. Your 'assignment' is to get a reservation for two at the Isadora's Italian," He told me.

"May I ask who these reservations are for?" I asked him.

He chuckled before saying, "For you and I. I want to get to know Jade Gilbert."

I laughed darkly and said, "You will never get to know me Klaus. I don't like you in fact I loathe you. There is no fucking way I would let you get to know because of all the shit you have done to me."

HE slammed me against the wall holding me by my neck cutting of my air supply. I gasped for air clawing at his hand.

"Listen to me Jade. You will do as I say when I say it and how I say it if you do not do what I ask I will kill your love! Do you understand?" He growled at me before he let me breath. I only nodded my head and he dropped me to the ground.

I used the walls to get up off the ground and when Klaus tried to touch me again I flinched and moved away.

"You want to know me? You'll have to earn my trust first and so far you have a sucky job," I hissed before leaving the storage area where I went outside and went into my phone looking through my contacts and scrolled down to Damon's name. I hit send and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say.

I didn't say anything. Tears sprang up in my eyes and I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

"Hello? Anyone there? Jade….Jade I love you and if you haven't stopped listening yet I am going to save you. I am going to find you and we are going to hide. Jade I love you so much," I heard Damon's voice go quite like he too was about to burst into tears.

"I love you too Damon," I choked out as fat tears spilled down my face.

My phone was ripped from me and I felt something hit me hard and I was on the ground. My phone shattered into a million pieces next to my head. I tried taking in air, but I couldn't.

"I almost felt sorry for what I did in there," Klaus growled.

I only stared up at him crying silently. I don't care how weak it made me look my love for Damon was so strong that not even death itself could tear it apart. I missed Damon so much that I felt a part of the Jade Gilbert side of me die away every day.

"You are worthless," he growled at me.

"You are a bastard," I growled back.

He glared at me kicking me in side and I heard a sickening crack causing me to howl out in pain.

"I should have let your lover die," Klaus continued.

"So why didn't you! Why didn't you let him die and leave me in pain! Just more people to mourn over! You have no clued what it's like to lose your family because you carry them in coffins with you everywhere! You can pull out that damned pixie stick thing and they come back! My family is gone and it's your entire fault! Damon is all that I have left and you just took away my last chance of having humanity! He keeps me sane and the more time I am here being your slave I lose my self-more and more slowly!" I yelled getting up ignoring the pain spiraling through my side.

Klaus looked taken aback and I threw punches at him before my knees gave way underneath me and I felt him catch me. That did surprise me. And after that was blackness….

I awoke to the sound of screams before I felt someone lightly tap both sides of my cheeks. I opened my eyes slowly to see a blonde haired browned eyed girl dressed in 1600's clothing.

"Why do you look like Katerina?" the girl asked me.

"Why do you look like someone I have not met before?" I failed at making a comeback.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously you are going to mess with a vampire who was stuck in a coffin or over 600 years."

"Are you seriously going to mess with a supernatural hunter that knows how to kill an original?" I retorted.

She grabbed me by the throat and I easily twisted her wrist since she was weak. She growled and said, "That wasn't nice."

"Neither was the fact you were going to compel me," I said straightening my shirt.

"And she awakes," Stefan said behind me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Stefan who the hell is this?"

"I don't know," Stefan said in an honest tone.

"Of course you do. We had some fun times," she said walking over to Stefan seductively, but he only gave a confused look.

"I'm Rebekah," she said in a 'duh' kind of tone. My eyes widened and I knew exactly who and what I was going to be dealing with after hearing that name.


	3. Hypocrite

A/N: I suck, I know I haven't updated and that was because of Hurricane Sandy. But also it was my fault because I wasn't really motivated enough to write. I have been writing this chapter for a while. I was tempted to cut off at some parts, but I thought you deserve a long chapter because of my neglect to this story. This chapter had taken up nine pages on Microsoft Word. I really do hope you like it. Two or three major things happen in this chapter (~_-) (Failed Wink Face).

Please Review and DM I want to know if all my readers are okay and that are not sick, hurt or possibly….dead. (;_;) (Crying Face)

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The girl in front of me was brunet and she was looking all around her because she knew she was being watched. She was just looking around in all the wrong places. She was walking home on a deserted street and it had to be like one forty eight in the morning. The sky still dark, but the sun would be rising soon. I needed to move fast if I were to get this girl without being noticed by anyone.

I slithered forward against the wall that had me hidden from her view, but she was not hidden from my view. I raced forward and dove behind a car not making one sound even when I ran you couldn't hear the thumping of shoes hitting the pavement. I looked through the window of the car to see she was looking the opposite way I had come from.

I took that time to race up the side walk ahead of her and hide in the shadow of the next car. The damned streetlights always made finding a shadow near impossible, but after so many years of training you are able to find the darkest places without looking that hard.

I watched her walk past where I was and when she was some distance away and I got closer to her. I was hot on her heals and I wasn't making a sound doing it. That took many years of training as well, being silent when you are ready to attack.

I waited till we were under the dark shade of the tree when I put the chloroform cloth over her nose and mouth and she screamed through it, but it was muffled enough that no one heard it. It was a stupid thing to do too, because no that she wasted her breath on screaming she had to breath in the drug.

When she collapsed I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder and carried her back to where I had begun the mission in the dark alley where my bike and I were well hidden. It took a few minutes, but when I got there I flipped her onto the bike and since my back wheel was larger than the front wheel on my bike her shoes or hands didn't drag on the ground. I used several bungee cords to makes sure she wouldn't fall off as I would be speeding.

Once I was certain she wouldn't fall off my bike I moved quickly and started my bike, but before I could get on myself I heard a growl. A deep predatorily growl. I froze in my step and turned around to see a large grey haired wolf. The wolf and I locked eyes daring each other to make the first move and I was the one who moved first. I kicked up the stand hoped on the bike and twisted the gas. I sped out of the ally with a screech from my tires. I heard the wolf racing next to me and I twisted the gas almost all the way and my bike was going at a highly dangerous speed. Especially when that wolf can knock me from my bike to get back the girl I have just kidnapped.

"Shit," I muttered when I looked to my right which was a wooded area and saw several gold glowing eyes racing with me. I twisted the gas even more and hit my brake fast as I turned the bike to make the sharp turn I needed before racing down the next road leading me out of this fucking wooded town. I heard the wolves calling to each other and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

I pulled out a gun that I had filled with wolf bane soaked bullets and instinctively bent backwards so I was facing the night sky instead of the road ahead as saw fur passing over my face. A wolf whimpered as it hit the ground having tried to knock me off the bike.

I shot my gun towards the woods and heard more whining and whimpering. I smirked to myself and if I could I would probably do a little victory dance.

I put the back into the little holster I had strapped onto my chest in case something like this would happen. I made another sharp turn before coming to a full on stop at the front of the Mansion that Klaus lived at with his…sister.

I pulled up out front and kicked down the kick stand down. I got off my bike and undid the holster straps. Stefan came outside with a smirk and had a smirk on his face and it wasn't his good side Stefan smirk it was his ripper Stefan look the difference between the two was that the ripper smirk look more dark and evil than the normal Stefan look.

"I see you got the girl," Stefan said.

"Yes I got the girl while you were busy having a blood orgy in your room with your blood bags," I told him with a smile that looked sweet, but was sarcastic. I rolled the girl over on my bike and that's when Klaus came out and joined us.

"Ah that's my girl. You seem to never disappoint me when I send you out on mission," Klaus said.

"And you seem to almost get me killed every time I do go out on mission for you. I brought here. It doesn't mean I am carrying her inside for you," I growled at him as I reached into the saddle bag and pulled out my cigarettes that I had some servant hybrid of Klaus's get me.

I pulled one out and lit it. Klaus looked to Stefan and he gave him a silent order and Stefan rolled his eyes before he picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder. I took in a deep breath of my cigarette and let out the smoke.

Klaus turned back to me with a smile and said, "You have been a good girl, and I feel that you deserve a little present."

"What I want is something you could never give me," I told him.

"I doubt that, love," he said with his signature smirk.

"And stop calling me that! I am not your love! I will never be your love!" I yelled at him dropping my cigarette to the ground and stomping it out even though I wasn't finished.

"I would mind your tongue if I were you," Klaus warned.

"You want to give me a gift stay the hell away from me," I growled as I walked past him. I headed towards the door only to be knocked to the ground and be crushed under the weight of a wolf as it bites my shoulder. I let out a blood piercing scream as a wave of throbbing pain went through the bite. The wolf tugged hard on my shoulder too causing me to scream again. I knew the venom wouldn't hurt me because I wasn't a vampire, but the pain just from the bite alone hurt like hell.

The wolf's head was snapped. I felt my head buzz. My whole body went numb and I was lifted and placed in car…I think.

"Hang in there sweetie we are almost to the hospital," I heard a woman say. What the hell I was in front of the mansion why didn't Klaus pull the dog off me this lady was wasting her time taking me to the hospital.

"You d-don't need to," I told her trying to sit up when I growled out in pain. My arm didn't heal yet? What the hell?

"Don't move! You're going to make it worse!" She scolded me as she continued to drive. I felt my eyes drooping closed.

I saw lights flashing over us, but that was only the street lights we passed under.

"Stay with me! Don't you dare close your eyes!" She kept repeating to me every time my eye lids drooped. I was fighting hard, but the head kept telling me to close my eyes. My body kept telling my head to shut up and fight against the darkness that was creeping up on my slowly.

We came to a stop, but I didn't know if it was a stop sign or we were at the hospital. Apparently we had reached the hospital because the lady got out of the car and I heard calling for help. I heard the door next to my head open and felt something stabbed into my arm causing me to hiss in pain. Next thing I knew was I closed my eyes all the way because the pain was just too much.

Have you ever had the floating feeling in your dreams, like you could fly forever without falling. That's how this felt like I was floating on silk clouds. It was comforting and for the first time in years I felt free. I felt free with my body, my soul, and my personality.

I took in a deep breath before I felt myself falling. I let out a loud scream as I felt through the clouds and towards the ground where the earth was below me. I fell through a ceiling before I fell onto a body and I jolted up.

My eyes opened wide as I sucked in a huge breath looking to my right to see Damon. He was sitting right next to me and had his head in his hands like he was waiting. When he saw I was awake though he jumped out of his seat. I looked around me and saw I was in the room where they kept the dead bodies. I shook my head and said, "Oh no."

Damon's POV (BEFORE JADE WAKES UP):

"Damon you seriously need to come to the hospital right now," I heard Alaric's girlfriend say over the phone.

"Why so you can take some more of my blood for whatever you use for?!" I snapped back on the phone.

"Damon, Elena is dead."

I didn't even speak as a million thoughts raced through my head. Elena and I had become _closer_ since Jade and Stefan left. It wasn't that I wanted it to happen at all because I didn't. Stefan had told Elena that he wasn't coming home for good. Had he told Klaus that she was still alive? What if Jade slipped up?

Jade. Where was she right now? How was she? I wonder if she even thinks about me anymore. I know the thought is selfish, but- you know what I don't give a shit I will be selfish if means I get have Jade back with me.

"Damon!" I heard Meredith nearly scream.

"What happened?" I asked as I was grabbing my jacket and heading out the door.

"She had a large wound on her shoulder that was by a werewolf," she said and I felt my skin go cold. It had to be Klaus's doing.

"I am on my way," I said before ending the call and zipping towards the hospital.

I reached the hospital in less than ten seconds and raced inside to see Elena there with Jeremy…ELENA!

"I thought you were dead," I said to her in my sarcastic ass voice.

"No I got a call from Meredith saying we had to meet her here," Elena explained giving me a confused look. Alaric soon joined my side and gave me a slap on the back as a greeting.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked everyone.

"I called everyone to come here because this is just one thing you weren't going to believe me with if you hadn't come here to see it," Meredith spoke up walking up to us as she handed me a file.

Gilbert, Jade. I looked up from Jades name on the file to Meredith and glared at her.

"Why the hell are you handing me Jade's file?" I asked her.

"I need you to burn it after you read. IF you read it," Meredith said with a said sympathetic smile.

"Why?" Ric asked this time.

"Follow me," was all she said, and she walked down the hall not looking back to see if we were following her. We all exchanged looks before we did follow her.

She stopped outside the door and looked at us and said, "Before we go in I have to tell you that a teen was brought in here today. She had multiple bite marks on her shoulder that were deep and she had been bleeding for too long. A lady had saved her. Found her in the woods. She raced her to the hospital and tried to stop the bleeding as much as she could, but after I was able to inject her with the vampire blood she died.

Right now she may be going through transitioning, but she also might be gone for good. Damon I gave her the blood I took from you and I don't know if I gave to her in time-"

"Why are you talking about this person like we care about them?" Jeremy asked her.

Meredith looked at the ground and said, "Because it's Jade."

She shoved the door open and held it open and on one of the morgue tables was Jade. Her skin was so pale. She looked so angelic like she was asleep.

I felt tears fill my eyes as I raced inside the room at vampire speed and stood next to Jade and too her hand. Elena let out a sob as did Jeremy. Alaric stood there with tears in his eyes as he stared at Jade like he lost a daughter. A family member.

"Damon I-I'm so sorry. I tried e-everything I could to save her," Meredith sobbed loudly. I looked up at her only for a second or two before my gaze wandered back down to Jade.

I stood there for hours and just waited for a sign of movement. Meredith brought me a chair and had told me she locked the room and she was the only one who had a key to it, but I wasn't really paying attention to whatever she said next. I just sat there with my head in my hands and waited.

I heard her choke before she jolted and gasped for air. She sat up and looked at me and then taking in her surroundings before she looked at me again.

Jades POV (AFTER SHE WOKE UP):

I looked at Damon again and lunged at him straddling his waist and wrapping my arms around his neck with a hug. Just holding him again I was happy. I felt like the human non-assassin Jade was back in control again just being able to hold him.

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into a deathly gripped hug.

"I thought I lost you," I heard him croak against my neck.

"You will never loose me," I whispered before pulling back and kissing him.

He kissed me back, but it was more urgent than passionate.

I pulled back and smile before I became serious and asked, "Am I a vampire?"

"You are transitioning into one," he told me and I looked down. I was a vampire assassin and I was transitioning into a vampire. Wouldn't that permanently make me a hypocrite?

"I have to leave," I told him getting off his lap.

"You can't just leave your in transitioning," Damon protested.

"I may be in transitioning, but my duty still lies with Klaus," I told him as I pulled on a doctors jacket and ran my hands through my hair before searching drawers for a rubber band and pulling my hair up into a pony tail. I buttoned up the white doctor's coat and looked out the window of the door.

"So you're just going to go back to Klaus!" Damon hissed shoving me against the wall harshly.

"Yes, I am!" I hissed back seeing the hurt become evident through his eyes as I continued, "But let's remember how I got stuck with in the first place. You just had to play hero Damon! You couldn't have let me die…but you didn't know it was me. You thought I was Elena! You would have stopped at nothing to save her. Maybe even give up your own life for her! So tell me Damon are you trying to play the role as Katherine tearing two sisters apart, like she did to you and Stefan?!"

I shoved him hard and threw punches at his chest as tears rolled down my cheeks. He moved away from his face held a mix of emotions.

"Me and Stefan were just in your way for what you truly wanted," I growled before pulling myself together the best could before I raced out of the room through the door. My gums hurt, my eyes burned like hell!

I didn't know I had run at a vampires speed and was in front of the mansion before I knew it. I raced in side at vampire speed and went into the kitchen.

I froze when I smelt blood before hearing loud music and I followed the smell of the blood back outside and into the woods. I came across a little party and didn't see anyone I recognized here and when someone saw me standing there they all laughed and a girl with brunette hair said, "A doctor would be the one to bust us."

"I was actually going to ask if I could join you," I said giving them a sly smile.

They looked at each other again and laughed. There were at least six of them, all preppy cheerleaders from another school.

"Why should we let you join us?" one of the blonde hair jocks spoke up.

"Well you see I have this…craving…and if you let me join you I will let at least three of you survive," I said with a dark smile.

The guy scoffed and said, "We don't like creepy freaks hanging around so, no you cannot hang with us."

I faked a frown and said, "Oh, well then your all just going to have to die. You know what just for talking to me I will give you….a ten second head start to run."

"Is she serious?" A blonde girl asked.

"One."

"Yo creep goes away!" The blonde jock yelled.

"Two."

"Evan I don't think she's kidding."

"Three."

"Screw you all I am running this chick is creeping me out." The girl who had stayed quiet the whole time said before she grabbed her jacket and started run. I could hear her blood pumping faster.

"Four."

"Tamie!" the blonde girl called after her friend.

"Five."

"Becky, she is just some hobo trying to make friends," the brunet jock explained to his girlfriend.

"Six."

"Billy I don't care if she is serious or not she is scaring me. I'm leaving," she yelled as she started running the same way her friend came from.

"Seven."

"You bitch!"

I felt him slap my face and my head snapped to the side.

"Eight." I said my face still face the way he hit me.

"Stop it!" the brunet yelled.

"Nine."

The brunet guy helped up the last girl and they both raced the same the other two girls did.

"Stop scaring us!" the last girl screamed.

Her boyfriend was helping her up. He was the one who slapped me and called me a freak.

"Ten."

I lunged forward and tackled the guy on the ground felling my teeth come out painfully and I grabbed the guy the hair and pulled his head up from the ground and to the side so I got a better angle at his neck. I sunk my teeth from him and drank quickly. The blood hit my tongue and I wanted more. I sucked the guy dry and when I came out of my blood crazed daze I looked up to see the girl screaming in horror at what she had just saw. I got off the guy at vampire speed before compelling the girl to stop screaming and I grabbed her by her hair and moved her head to the side before sinking my teeth into her too. I sucked her dry within seconds and I still wanted more blood. I dropped the empty blood and listened closely for the other four teens.

I ran at vampire speed to where I heard them freaking out that there friends where not there yet. I smile and climbed a tree. The two males in there group of four had agreed to go searching for their friends. It was night time now though as it had been when I had gotten out of the hospital.

They had flashlights in their hands. I ran around and made noises like rustling the leaves and snapping braches to freak them out and get there blood pumping more. When one had his back turned to his friend as they were walking I climbed on a low branch and picked up the guy by his shirt and bit into his neck and finished him off in seconds.

The guy spun around when he heard the flashlight hit the ground.

"Billy?!" the guy called for his friend as he came and picked up his flashlight. He shinned it into the tree and stumbled backwards when he saw him hanging in the trees dead.

"Billy," he whispered in disbelief. I snapped a twig on accident and he shinned the flashlight over to where I was, but I had already disappeared to come up behind him and cover his mouth with my hands and I sank my teeth into him.

"How nice of you to start a party, but it was rude of you to not let us join," I heard Klaus say.

"Now Katherine. I thought you said you were hightailing out of here when Klaus sent you to give Damon the medicine.

"I didn't send an invitation because I don't like sharing my meal with anyone," I said showing them my vampire teeth after I finished sucking the vampire dry.

"Stefan shows Katherine how to redeem her manners," Klaus said looking to his former best friend.

"With pleasure," Stefan said with a smile.

"Touch me and I will steak you Salvatore," I growled at him baring my fangs at him.

"Katherine I have never seen you stake anyone before," Klaus said with a smile.

"That because I am not Katherine dumbass. Thanks to one of your wolf pack friends I died with vampire blood in my system," I growled at him and he looked taken aback.

"Jade," Stefan said with surprise smeared all over his face.

"No I only resemble her!" I shouted sarcastically.

They stayed quiet and I rolled my eyes. Klaus sighed and said, "Well-"

His phone started ringing and he groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"What!" he snapped answering his phone?

I couldn't listen because it was a special kind a phone that he had made so that other vampire or werewolves couldn't listen in on his conversations.

"Really?" he said in a curious tone as his eyes flickered to me and Stefan. When he ended his call he looked to us and said, "Looks like we are taking a road trip."

Stefan and I looked at each other sharing nervous glances and before we could both react Klaus snapped our necks, not killing us, but making us go to sleep for a long while.

I awoke first seeing Stefan still lying on the ground in what appeared to be the back of a truck. Klaus smiled down at me but the smile was sarcastic as he opened up the back of the door and said, "Welcome Home."

The sight before was in fact Mystic Falls. The town square, the grill, the little shops. Even the people of Mystic Falls walking around enjoying their day having no idea about the danger that had just entered the town.

Yea! This chapter took forever but hey I did it! Let me know what you think!


	4. Welcome Home

Several thoughts were racing through my head. Elena he knew about Elena. He knew everything. He knew I faked Elena's death and he seemed pissed.

He stalked over to me and said, "You are to go and lock up the high school." It is after all senior prank night. I wouldn't want anyone trying to get out all the fun we will be having together."

"Klaus-"I started with pleading eyes but he snapped.

"NO! I will not be fed anymore lies!" Klaus yelled.

I felt a tear run down my face as I raced out of the truck and went to fulfill my orders. I raced over towards the high school before I felt my skin burning. I hissed. Shit. I forgot about asking Klaus for a ring.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled before racing into the grill. I regretted it because I knew everyone thought I was either out of the country or dead. I felt my skin healing fast enough that when everyone's gaze turned to me I was fully healed.

"Jade?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I look to see it was Matt. He was a…bus boy?

"No it's me Elena. I decided to curl my hair today," I said giving him a fake smile. He smiled back and said, "Sorry Elena."

"It's okay Matt," I told him with a smile.

HE walked up to me.

"You really I thought I'd buy that Jade?" he asked me with a raised eye brow and a look of disbelief.

I shrugged and said, "You believed me when I told you that your gold fish died of food poising in eighth grade."

He shook his head before laughing and bringing me into a tight hug.

"I missed you," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"What's going on here?"

I looked up to see Damon. His eyes widened slightly and said, "Jade?"

"Hi Damon," I said giving him a small smile.

"What the hell are you doing here in Mystic Falls?" he asked me in shock.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him to go get a drink. I haven't been home for over two months and this was how he greeted me?

I felt him grab my wrist and tug me back to him so I was flush against his chest. I tried to pull away, but he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and trapped me to his body.

"Let go Damon," I hissed at him.

I went to cuss him off with so many colorful words, but his lips crashed down on mine before I could mutter a single word.

I felt his lips move quickly against mine as did mine against his. It was the best passionate kiss we have shared yet and I loved every single moment of it! I felt him lift me up a little off the ground. So he had better access to my lips. I smiled before we heard the sound of a voice being cleared.

Damon broke away with a growl and we looked to see Stefan.

"What?!" I snapped at him.

"Why aren't you doing what Klaus asked you to do?"

"I don't have a daylight ring dumbass!" I hissed at him. He tossed me something and I held it up only to see it was a beautiful crested ring that had the letter K on it.

"Let me guess Klaus wants me to wear it because it has his letter in it?" I asked Stefan who gave me a wise ass smirk and said, "Yup."

I groaned and pulled the ring on. Damon was still holding me in the air.

I looked at him and he looked at me. I gave him a smile and giggled saying, "You're going to have to put me down."

"Nope," he said like a four year old.

I smiled before groaning, "Please don't make me do something I am going to regret."

He sighed and slowly slid me down his chest before my feet hit the ground. I felt his lips on mine once more before I was pulled away and into another pair of arms.

"Really?" I growled at Stefan. He grinned and rested his chin on my shoulder before whispering, "Go do as Klaus told you to or I will call him and he can deal with you personally."

"Go ahead I'm not scared of him or you," I growled as I turned and pretended to be hugging him before I let my fangs come out and I sunk my teeth in him. I heard him grunt while I drained a lot of blood from him. I pulled back and licked my lips clean. Stefan gave me a glare that could kill, but I gave him my signature smirk before turning back to Damon saying, "As fun as this was…I have to go and be someone's bitch. See you later."

I kissed his lips one last time before I walked out of the door and raced towards the school. It was getting late already and I knew something was off about this whole thing. I found locks and chains in the school shed and I walked around the back and quickly chained and locked every door around the whole school leaving only the main entrance unlocked. I smiled at my handy work before racing off towards the mansion that the mikalsons owned.

"Did you behave and do as I asked?" I heard Klaus ask from behind me. The whole place looked like it was under construction.

"I was a good little pet and listened," I said in a sarcastic snippy tone.

"Good girl…Your reward is to run a little errand," he said giving me an arrogant smirk. I rolled my eyes before he said anything else.

"You are to go to Oregon and kill someone who has become a nuisance to me," Klaus said, handing me a file.

I took the file from him and he still had that stupid smirk on his face. His hands were folded behind his back hi stance was wide and that look in his eye made me fear who I was to kill. I opened the folder immediately. I saw Carter's picture inside. I tossed the file on ground in front of him before saying, "No."

"Are you ignoring my order?" he asked with amusement and anger.

"Yes, I am done being your little killer or as you put it your 'hunter' I am done Klaus…you can find yourself someone else to do the hunting for you," I growled and when I turned my back to him only to be tossed against the ground causing all the air to run out of my lungs.

"You belong to me…don't forget how you gave yourself over to me in trade for the cure to heal your boyfriend. I can easily kill him and everyone you love including the people you are protecting. Now you either kill your little friend or I will along with everyone else," he hissed. I felt a tear slip down my face.

"Why are you making me do this?" I asked him with a cracked voice. He pulled me up and he was standing way too close to me….to close for my liking.

"Because you need learn how to turn off your emotions," he whispered whipping the tear off my cheek.

I took in a sharp breath when I saw him leaning in closer to me. Before his lips could reach mine I had grabbed the file and disappeared out of the mansion. That was close…too close…I never ever want that to happen again. I love Damon. Not Klaus. Klaus was a murder, but so was Damon, but at least Damon knows how to show humanity. I was never going to fall for Klaus. No matter how hard he tried…I will never find myself being able to love a monster like him…right? I shook my head of course not. I don't even know why I even second guessed myself.

A/N: I know this chapter sucks, but you will see why in the next one ;)


	5. Senior Prank Night Gone Wrong

I paced out front of my mansion that Carter was operating. I can't kill him. He and I have been through too much together. I froze in my step and smiled as the sudden idea hit me. Klaus had only told me to kill him. He didn't say I could make him a vampire and technically vampires are dead. I raced inside at vampire speed and knocked on the door that led into Carter's office. I saw the door swing open with a quick jerk. Carter froze before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Jade," he greeted before stepping aside and letting me in. I walked in casually and turned once I stood in front of his desk and watched as he closed the door. I let my fangs come out before I launched myself at Carter who had a fear filled face.

Elena's POV:

Stefan was back. I couldn't believe it. I mean he was back physically, but not mentally. Mentally he was being ripper Stefan the ass hole.

I shook my head as I got my mind back to senior prank night. We were setting up mouse traps in one of the classrooms and I kept getting this gut feeling like something was going to happen…something bad.

Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and I were all hard at work when we heard someone approaching the door.

"Quick get the lights!" Bonnie hissed.

Caroline sped across the room and turned off all the lights. The door cracked open the light from the hallway spilled in and a figure appeared at the door way. They turned on the lights and walked in the room setting off the traps.

"Matt!" I yelled scolding him for our hard work going to waste.

"Sorry! You guys might want to put a sign outside of the door, like do not enter!" Matt complained. I smiled before laughing.

"You know what I think I'm going to head over towards Alaric's room," I said standing up from where I was kneeling.

"Why?" Caroline whined putting a pout on her face.

I chuckled shaking my head saying, "I wanted to glue Alaric's desk drawers and all the supplies on to his desk."

She smiled and nodded in approval. I walked out of the room being as careful as I could to make I wouldn't slip on the traps. I ducked out of the room and into the hall. I looked down both ways before heading towards Alaric's room. I reached it before I forgot the major element to this prank…the glue. I wandered down the hall in search for a janitors/ supply closet. I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly whipped around to see no one was there. I sighed in relief. Leave it to my mind to make up sound only to freak myself out more.

I turned around slowly and began walking again only to bump into something hard.

"Ello there love," I heard his British voice say. I felt fear consume my body as I looked up and saw Klaus with a smirk on his face.

"You seemed to have put a kink in my formula to making my hybrids," he continued and before I could scream I felt a searing pain on the back of my head. My vision began to waver as I crumpled to the ground and before I blacked out completely I heard him say, "Were going to have to fix that."

Jade's POV:

Carter sat up gasping. HE was lying on his loveseat brown leathered couch in his office. He looked around before he noticed me sitting on his desk with my feet resting on one of the chairs in front of it.

"What did you do to me?" he asked me.

"I killed you," I told him as I stared down at my folded hand before looking back up at him.

HE gave me a shocked look before asking, "Am I a-"

"Vampire?" I finished for him, he nodded his head, I shook mine saying, "Not yet. You know how the process goes though. You either drink blood or die."

"Looks like I'm dying," he muttered before turning so his feet were on the ground.

"I don't think you really get that choice," I told him.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?!"

"Because I was ordered by Nicklaus to kill you. SO I did. It's best for you to fake your funeral now that you are dead…well the undead," I told him with a smile.

"You should have just killed me," he said as he stood up and sighed.

"Well I couldn't…you're like a brother to me Carter and I don't kill my family, if anything I will turn them against their own will," I told him. He nodded in understanding before walking over behind the desk.

"So what are you here for Jade?" he asked me.

"I'm going to grab the team and head back to Mystic Falls….we got the bikes in yet?" I asked him with a sly smirk.

"We got them a week after the last time you were here," he told me with genuine smile.

"Good, cause I'm taking them too," I told him with a smile as I hopped off the desk and onto the ground picking up the large duffel bag that was on the ground.

"Oh and Carter," I said stopping at the door.

"Yes," he said without looking up from his paper work. I opened the duffel bag and tossed him a blood bag.

"Drink up," I said before walking out with a satisfied smirk hearing his vampire hunger get the best of him as he tore the bag open. I walked down the hall and stairs in the mansion before pressing a button on the wall which had sirens blaring throughout the whole house. I heard door slamming and footsteps thumping towards the team's equipment room.

I walked up to a wall and pounded on one of the panels and it opened a doorway. I walked through into the room and saw the group of Vampires, Witches, Vampires, and Fallen Angels.

"We are going to Mystic Falls. You know who you have to protect and if someone tries to attack you take them down unless they are human. You are to meet me at the high school once you have secured the locations of the ones you are protecting. I will give you the signal in which you are then to attack. If the signal is not given you are not to do anything," I said in an authorized voice.

"Is that clear?!" I shouted.

"Mame, yes, mame!" they all shouted. There had to be at least forty to fifty of them.

"Move out," I said as I got on one of the bikes. I turned the key and the bike came to life underneath me. The garage door opened and we raced out. I was going over eighty. And the team wasn't going any slower then I. Once we got closer to town we all went our separate ways.

I continued making my way towards the school at a high speed only hoping I was there in time.

Elena's POV:

I sat up my head hurt so badly. I heard a whimpering sound and turned to see a girl and boy from the school. The girl had her leg lifted in the air.

I turned around and saw Klaus with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back love. Now you can understand that I am not pleased that you are alive," he continued.

"I never died," I muttered.

"What this now love?" he asked me and suddenly Stefan appeared and he gave me a cruel smirk.

"I said I never died," I spoke up louder.

"Oh so your saying I was just imagining your death at the ritual," he told me rolling his eyes.

"No I'm saying that Jade sacrificed herself at the ritual and Bonnie did a spell that brought her back to life," I told him. Why was I saying all this? What was happening? Was I compelled?

"Did she now?" Klaus said as he thought about with interest.

Jade's POV:

I heard everything that was going on. Elena, the big mouth she turned out to be, blurted out everything. I rolled my eyes and turned when I heard a faint heart beat dying. I raced to where I heard it coming from and found myself in the swimming room. I looked in the water to see Matt tied with a weight at the bottom of the pool. I quickly dove into the water and yanked the rope off Matt before pulling him out of the water with little to no effort. He wasn't breathing so I started doing mouth to mouth. I pumped his chest and did everything. I was ready to give up hope when he spits up water and his eyes widened. I sighed with relief.

"Elena," he said I shook my head and placed a finger against my lips. I heard the door opening and quickly raced to hide in shadow.

"Matt! Oh my god!" I heard Bonnie screech.

She rushed to his side as he was still coughing. I zipped out of the room and down the hall. I heard the buzzer in the gym going off and I quickly raced towards it.

"Run Elena I don't think I can hold myself back much longer!" Stefan yelled.

"Fight it Stefan! Fight it for me!" Elena yelled back at him.

"GO!" I heard him yell. The door slammed open to the gym and I heard footsteps running I quickly picked up Elena and raced towards Alaric's room. I shoved her in the closet and held a finger up to my lips. When she saw me she nodded frantically. My hair was still wet and it was straight when it was so I looked like Elena.

I raced back out into the hall and found Stefan throwing himself against the locker.

"Fight Stefan Fight for me!" I yelled at him as I raced away from him at human speed. And there were heart beats everywhere so he couldn't tell if mine was real or not.  
I smirked as I lead into a room before I felt my arm being gripped and I was tossed against the wall. I felt sharp pains go through me. I Groaned and rolled on my side.

"Hello love," I heard his British voice say.

"Klaus please just let him go," I begged pretending to be Elena.

"You see now love, I can't do that," Klaus said falling for the whole act.

"Why not?! He has done nothing to you!" I growled at him.

Klaus walked towards Stefan and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"I thought I told you to kill her," Klaus growled at him.

"I will not hurt her," he hissed back at Klaus.

Klaus threw Stefan against the wall as he walked towards him again.

"You need to learn how to turn off your emotions," Klaus said before wrapping his hand around Stefan's throat.

"No!" I yelled at Klaus pretending like I was having a hard time to get up.

"Turn them off Stefan!" Klaus said in a warning tone.

"NO!"

"TURN THEM OFF!" Klaus finally compelled Stefan. Stefan's whole face went blank of all emotion as he turn off his emotions.

"What did you do?!" I screamed at him no longer feigning hurt.

"I fixed him," Klaus told me with a smirk.

"You destroyed him!" I yelled at him feeling my blood boil.

"Now would be a really good time Carter!" I yelled loudly.

Carter and the guys plowed through the doors and had their guns pointed on Klaus and Stefan. I smirked glad to see them all.

"We secured the doppelganger and everyone else," Carter told me as he walked over to me and hugged me.

"I thought I had told you to kill him Jade," Klaus growled clearly pissed that I hadn't listened to him.

"Oh I did, but he is the undead," I said with a smirk.

Klaus sighed before saying, "You've just signed all of their death sentences."

"They know what to do to take down an Original. Elijah helped us out a lot, but I taught them everything I know," I gave him my signature smirk.

"You don't think I can take them all on?" he asked me with a quizzing smirk.

"I don't think, I know you can't take them all on," I told him walking over to him. He glared at me before he raced towards Carter and drove his hand into his chest. Carter was gasping from the pain. I tensed up seeing this. Carter looked at me for help, but before I could rush at Klaus, Klaus jerked his hand back and ripped out Carters heart. I felt tears falling down my face before my knees even buckled and hit the ground. Klaus dropped Carters body and it crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. The team was tense and on edge now having seen that.

"This is your fault Jade, had you listened to me that wouldn't have had to happen," Klaus said turning towards me with no sign of remorse on his face.

"I am done serving you Klaus," I told him. HE shook his saying, "I don't-"

I launched myself at him slamming against a wall and holding him by the throat.

"I am done serving you! You have your ripper have him do your hunting!"

"You can't hurt me I am older then you," he retorted with a chuckle.

"Well I am angrier!" I growled as I snapped his neck. I turned to see Stefan with a Sadist smile on his face.

"Do I have to do that to you too?" I asked him. He shook his head before putting his hands in the air to mock surrender.

"Did you guys get Elena?" I asked them.

"Yes mame," one of them answered.

"Good move on out and back to base…I'll meet you there," I mumbled the last part as I stared down at Carter's dead body.

They saluted me and raced away. I sighed as I lifted up Carters heart and shoved it back in his chest where it belonged. I sniffled a bit before picking up his body and walking out without glancing at either Klaus, who was at the moment dead, and Stefan. I walked to my bike before situating myself on the bike to Carter was sitting up. I rode back towards the mansion as fast as I could. Once I got to the first Gate I felt safer and at home then I have been for a while, but I knew it would never be the same way now that Carter is gone.

Once I got through the final gate I pulled into the garage where teams stuff was out and turned off the bike and kicked down the stand. I sighed before getting up and carried Carter with me. When I got into the mansion everyone was in the main hall. Once they saw who I was carrying and the fact that he was dead they all got down on one knee and bowed their head. It was our way of giving condolences and telling the person to rest in peace and at the same time showing them honor.

I walked down the hall and towards the coffin room. Yes we had a coffin room. I opened the door while I shifted Carter so this way he was over one of my shoulders. I grabbed a gray and black coffin that had silver shiny handles on both sides. I dragged it by the handle that was in the front.

I walked towards the large oversized back door and I opened it and pulled the coffin out with me. At vampire speed I traveled through the woods and walked towards the graveyard that his parents were in. That was all he requested when he died, that was buried next to his parents and by god I make sure he gets his last wish.

I opened the coffin and placed him inside gently taking one last look at him before I closed the coffin. I walked over towards the shed in the grave yard and opened it to find a lot of tools. I grabbed a shovel and walked out of the shed.

I walked over to where Carters parents were buried and started digging a hole in between the both of them once it was six feet or what seemed like six feet I climbed out and picked up coffin before jumping back in the whole to make sure that I could place it gently on the ground.

Once it hit the soft soil I climbed out again and started to refill the hole. Once I was finished I shoved the shovel in the dirt and stood there just looking at the grave. I don't know how long I was there, but Klaus's words taunted me '_This is your fault Jade._' I felt rain hitting the top of my head before it began down right pouring.

It's not like I would give a shit or anything. I was never going to forgive myself for doing this to Carter.

_Turn off you emotions then, if you can't handle it,_ a voice whispered in my head. I shook my head to clear that voice away and it seemed to disappear…for now.

I turned and left without another glance at the grave. I walked at human pace towards the house. My mind was all over so I didn't even realize I was there until I was inside the parlor. I walked over to the table of liquor and grab two bottles before racing up the stairs and into Carters office.

I began drinking instantly. I folded my feet on top of Carters desk while I was sitting his chair. I felt numb. Too numb to care about anything anymore. I lost someone close to because of Klaus.

"Jade," I heard a familiar voice call to me from the doorway.

"What is it, Hayley?" I asked her as she stepped forward.

"Everyone is in a guest room and trying to keep up with their own lives. You on the other hand are up here drinking down your sorrows of a lost friend," she said coming closer to me before she stopped in front of the desk.

"If you came here to give me a lecture about how I should handle my life, leave, I don't want to hear it," I snapped as I drank out of the first bottle.

"Look at you," she continued in her Australian accent. I sighed.

"Jade, I knew he meant a lot to you, but he meant a lot to us too. He was like family to everyone and we are taking it just as bad as you are, but we both know that Carter would have slapped you if he saw the way you were mourning over his death," she said before walking towards the door.

"He was the only one who brought me back…mentally I mean. He stood by my side every step of the way and he never left my side not even when his parents died. He helped free me from the mind control the General had over me."

She didn't say anything after I had said that she only nodded before walking out and closing the door behind her. I better go make sure everyone was okay.

I sighed and got up and walked towards the door I opened it and walked out of the room and raced towards Elena's room that I ordered Regal to put Elena in when we arrived. I walked in without knocking only to see her and Damon a little too close for my liking, but I bit my tongue and awkwardly cleared my throat bringing both of their attentions back to me.

"Jade," Elena said a smile gracing her lips she immediately rushed towards me and enveloped me in a hug that nearly tackled me to the ground, but I ground my feet before she could make contact and I only swayed a tiny bit when she got a hold of me.

"I missed you so much," she whispered before holding onto me tighter like I would disappear.

"Ditto," I replied as I patted her back. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Well I'm going to check on everyone else and leave you to alone to get back to whatever the hell it was you were doing or going to do before I walked in," I growled as I turned on my heal sharply and walked of the room slamming the door shut. I heard the picture frames on the wall shake and one of them even fell in the hall. I didn't care though.

I checked on Caroline and Bonnie and Matt and Tyler. Jeremy was staying with a family friend. I was glad he was far from Klaus's reach.

I walked back into Carters office before sitting back down and rested my elbows on the table. I groaned and rested my faced in the palm of my hands. I sat like that for a while before once again for the second time that night a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You don't seem like you are happy to see me," Damon spoke up.

"Why would I be happy to see you and Elena get close?" I asked him raising my head to look him in the eyes.

He rolled his and said, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Didn't seem like it," I muttered before grabbing the bottle off the desk and taking a gulp out of it.

"Well what do want me to say?!" Damon snapped.

"I want the truth Damon! I want you to tell that you have fallen for Elena!" I shout at him. I could see his expression falter and emotions flew over his face and I could easily tell that he has fallen for Elena.

"I haven't fallen for Elena," he said with no emotions on his face.

"Bull shit," I growled at him. He shook his head sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe you won't tell me that you love my sister!" I yelled at him.

"Oh so your yelling at me for not telling you one small thing compared to the millions you have left all of us out of?! How about the time you pretended to be Elena and sacrificed yourself to Klaus! How about the small detail about being a supernatural Assassin! I can name millions of them Jade!" He growled striding towards me.

"How about all those ex-boyfriends of yours? How about all the people you killed? How many _have _you killed recently?" he kept walking forward until his face was centimeters from mine.

"Let's not forget how you turned your friend into a vampire and sent him in with several other friends of yours to try and take down an original! He died because of _you_," Damon said venomously. '_This is your fault Jade.' _ I smacked him across the face so hard I tore his skin.

"Everything I have done…I have done it for you Damon! I killed all of those people to keep you and everyone else safe! Asshole!" I yelled at him before disappearing from the room as tears flew down my face. I don't know why or how, but I ended up on the front door step of the Mikalson mansion. The door flew open and I saw Klaus standing there with a pissed off expression which softened immensely once he saw me crying hysterically. I fell on my knees holding myself feeling like I was going to fall apart if I didn't. It was still raining outside and I was soaked and to be honest I was freezing my ass off.

"To what do owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't even know why I am here," I told him as I whipped my eyes before getting up off the ground.

"Maybe your subconscious is telling you something," he said giving me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes before turning away from him. I felt him grab my arm and before I could react in time I felt a piercing pain on my arm.

I was back down on my knees and looked up to see a smirking Klaus whose eyes were gold. I looked up at him horror.

"It wasn't nice of you to snap love and since you killed me, I am killing you. Let's just say that this is payback for screwing up my ritual," he said before turning around and walking back inside. My eyes must have been as big as saucers. I raced away from the house and back towards the mansion. When I got to the mansion I put on mask like I wasn't in pain and I never had gotten bitten.

I walked into the parlor and poured myself a glass of whiskey before downing it. I gritted my teeth when I felt my arm aching.

"You're still drinking?" Haley asked form behind me.

I laughed and said, "Well wouldn't you if you were in my situation?"

"Look it's not like your world is going to come crashing down on you-"she said. I walked over to her and rolled up my sleeve showing her the bite mark.

"Oh I think it is," I told her in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she grabbed my wrist and examined the bite.

"You can't tell anyone…got it? Not even Elena. The last thing she needs to worry about is losing someone else she is close to," I told Haley pulling my arm away from her rolling my sleeve down.

I heard someone clearing their throat only minutes after and we both turned to look at Damon standing there. I hope he didn't hear us.

"Can we talk?" he asked me.

"We had our 'talk'," I told him putting air quotes around it. Haley looked at me before I sighed and nodded my head to her and she nodded back before leaving the room.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked him as I walked back over to my liquor cart.

"I want you," he said.

"Well you had me. Screwed me. Loved me. Then you lost me and then you fell in love with my sister so really what more could you want from me?" I asked him.

"I want you stay with me. I don't want you to save my ass I want you stay with me and never leave like you did. I do love Elena, but not the same I love you," he told me.

I shook my head and said, "You can't love two people Damon. It's not right. You have to choose…it's either Elena or me. Just know that if you lose me, I'm never coming back."

I tossed my glass into the fire and walked towards the hallway. He was in front of me by the time I reached the arch way.

"I do love Elena, but I'm not _in_ love with her. I'm in love with you, Jade; I have been for the longest time. I don't understand why you think that would change," he told me.

"Because I have changed Damon. I am not the same Jade I used to be. I'm a vampire now and Elena is still human. She still has a heartbeat and she can go off get married and start a family and grow old," I finished my sentence with a sob. Damon pulled me into a hug.

"I never wanted to die Damon, I didn't want to become a vampire," I sobbed into his chest he ran his hands through my hair and whispered soft things to me.

"I know," he whispered over and over again.

"I wanted all of those things Damon. I wanted a normal life, but now I can't even live past two weeks," I told him. He pulled back from me and gave me a confused look.

"What are you taking about? You are going to live way past two weeks," he said rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I shook my head and said, "Klaus made sure of that."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. He looked at me and growled.

"I'm going to kill him," he growled out through gritted teeth. I shook my head and said, "No. Please just stay with me."

"I can't just lay back and watch you die," he growled.

"Yes you can and you will. I have done so many things in my life that I can't undo, but you…you still have forever. You are going to take care of Elena and Jeremy for me," I told him as I grabbed his and held him in place looking him dead in the eyes.

"You can't tell Elena… this will tear her apart," I told him.

"I'm not going to let you die. I will figure out another way to save you," he whispered resting his forehead against mine.

I gave him a small weak smile and said, "I know you will. You're Damon Salvatore. You'll never give up. That is your strongest trait. You always fought for me."

"I still am," he said before he kissed my lips.

Elena's POV:

I had my hand cupped over my mouth stifling the sob that was ready to break through my hand. I heard everything Jade said. All of it including the fact that she didn't want me to know.

"I love you, Damon," I heard her whisper to him.

I raced towards the front door which thank god didn't expose me to their eyes. I had to do something about this. I closed the door behind me and got into the black SUV that waited for me out front. A girl named Hayley agreed to driving me to the Mikalson house. I dozed off trying to organize my thoughts.

Once we were there my body was moving, but my mind was with me just yet. I reached up and knocked on the door. The door open to reveal Klaus who looked surprised that I was here, but at the same time like he had expected it.

"Let me guess you want me to cure your sister," Klaus said in a monotone voice.

I nodded and said, "She did nothing wrong to you Klaus. He was doing what she knew what to do best to protect me."

"That still doesn't change the fact that she played dead for you," he said about to close the door, but my hand flew up and stopped it.

"Please Klaus…it's no secret how you feel about her. Soon she will lose control of her hunger and then her body will reject all the blood she drank and then she will get weaker and weaker in next two weeks she won't be able to get out of bed. If you really cared about her you would help her…not kill her," I couldn't believe my own ears but I saw the way he looks at her. The longing look in his eyes. Jade didn't love Klaus she loved Damon, but that didn't mean I couldn't toy with Klaus's emotions just to save her.

He didn't say anything about it. I watched the emotions cross over his face and I knew I had won this battle. I knew he would feel the guilt eating at him enough before he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

I turned away from him and walked back out in the rain. I got back into the car next to Hayley and sighed.

"How did it go?" she asked me in her Australian voice.

"I honestly don't know," I said with a shrug before we pulled out of the drive way and headed towards the safety of the Mansion Jade owned. I laid my head on the head rest and sighed before closing my eyes.

A/N: So this Chapter took longer than I had hopped, but to be honest I have been getting tons of writers block! I'm so sorry, but it would help if I got like a ton of feedback to know if I am still doing good or not!

I may update every week if I am lucky, but if not then I will do my very best…anyway Vampire Diaries is on tomorrow is anyone else as pumped as I am?! Teehee here is a small little thing to entertain you guys:

Me: So I know I made a lot of you mad about the fact that I turned the story Jade Gilbert into another story. To be honest I had planned to make the Jade Gilbert at least sixty more chapters longer than is now, but then I decided I do that with my other twin story and-

Damon: Oh my god do you ever shut up?

Me: *pouts*

Damon: *Rolls eyes* Now you're going to act like a child.

Me: *gets up and walks away from him*Jerk

Damon: *sighs*

Me: *glares at him*

Jade:*eyes widened as she entered the room* wow I feel the tension!

Me: It's his fault! *I pointed at Damon*

Jade: Oh really?

Me: Yes

Damon: She was acting like a child.

Me: I was not! *sticks tongue out at him*

Damon: See!

Jade: You both are acting immature!

We both glare at Jade

Jade: *Holds hands up mock surrender walking out of the room*

Me: I wish I didn't have so much writers block!

Damon: I think you will get this very big idea and you're going to finish this story like you finished the first one.

Me: I think that is the nicest thing you have said to me in this story.

Damon: It's the only nicest thing I have said to you in this story.

Me: True.

Damon: Well I am going to go have myself an all you can eat buffet.

Me: Have fun with that!

Damon: You want to come?

Me: Drink blood?! No!

Damon: *Roles eyes* We could go get a bite after.

Me: Oooooookkkkaaaayyyy!

We walk out together and go eat…..at a restaurant.


	6. One Fatal Bite: Part One

Jade's POV:

I awoke screaming in pain. The wolf bite that I had received from Klaus had gotten worse overnight. It was supposed to take longer than this to start to kill me, but sadly it didn't seem I would make it a week after this week. Damon was by my side and he held me close as I gripped his arm. It was nonstop pain.

"You should tell Elena," Damon said as he handed me a blood bag.

"No, what I should do is send her home and spend the rest of this painful and slow death here. I need to start working on who will take over when I am gone since…Carter is no longer here," I told him as I slumped back down on the pillows before I bared my teeth and sunk them into the blood bag.

"No, let someone else take care of it for you. You should come back to Mystic Falls with the rest of us," he told me brushing some hair out of my face.

"I-"I started when I finished with the blood bag, but he put his index finger over my lips.

"I won't take no for an answer," he told me searching my eyes before I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, only if you promise you won't tell Elena," I said getting up from the bed slowly.

HE gave me a look and I rolled my eyes and said, "You can't win Damon. You have to choose."

He sighed and got off the bed wrapping his arms around me, "Fine, but when you are stuck lying in bed and taking your last breaths you're going to have to tell her."

I nodded before getting changed into my usual black on black with combat boots and I slipped on my leather jacket so the bite wouldn't show.

"Ready?" Damon asked me. I nodded and we all headed down stairs to the main entrance.

"JADE!" I heard some yell. I spun around to face Jack one of the engineers from the garage. I gave him a smile putting a façade like I wasn't bitten and I wasn't in pain.

"We need you in the garage pronto!" He exclaimed.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked him raising an eye brow

"We need more money for one of the engines," he told me.

"So go get the money," I told him rolling my eyes.

"Carter was in charge of the money he never let anyone else touch it but you," he told me.

"Ah," I said laughing, "That's right hold on."

Jake nodded and I disappeared and went into Carters office and closed the door and pulled away the hidden floor board revealing a giant safe. I pulled out ten stacks of hundreds and closed the safe before putting the floor board back in place.

I made sure it was unnoticeable like it was before. I grabbed the money and zipped out of the room and back down the stairs. I handed Jake half of the stack and said, "That should be good."

"Thanks Jade," he said and before he started head off I said, "Go get Haley would you?"

He nodded and raced off. Damon looked at me and said, "So you're rich."

He pointed to the stack of money in my hand. I smiled and said, "Yeah."

"How much money do you have?" he asked me.

"To much to count," I told him with a shrug smirk.

He smiled and shook his head. I heard footsteps and Haley appeared from around the corner. She was sucking on a lollipop and she had on her usual denim short shorts and t shirt along with her boots.

"Jake said you needed me?" Haley said stopping in front of me.

I nodded, "I need you to watch things over for me. I am going back to Mystic Falls. If anything happens let me know. You have my number."

She had a grin on her face and I turned and started walking away.

"And Haley," I said turning around stopping at front door that was open.

She looked at me waiting for what I had to say, "No parties."

I mocked her Australian accent and she rolled her eyes and said, "Buzz kill!"

I laughed and said, "I am serious Hale I find out there was a party I will personally remove your heart from your body."

"Ouch," I heard Damon say behind me.

I was looking at Haley and she threw her hands up in surrender saying, "Fine no parties!"

I smiled and said, "Love you Haley."

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving her hand off like she was shooing me. I laughed before exiting the house. Damon followed me and said, "So-"

"She," I told him. The limo was outside that house.

"What? Why?" Damon said giving me a confused look.

"I don't know I just felt like shushing you," I said with a smirk. I didn't have time to react to him swooping me up in his arms and caring me bridal style to the car. I squealed at the unexpected swooping.

He put me down before opening the door for me and I smiled and said, "Well thank you fine sir."

I slid in the seat before I was bombarded by glares. I sighed and said, "Okay before you all start the yelling. Klaus has every intention on coming after me for revenge after what I pulled at the high school. I crossed over the line with him by snapping his neck. So if he in any way, shape, or form comes after me. Let him. Do not; I repeat do not stand in his way."

"You can't expect us not to yell at you!" Caroline exclaimed, "And you can't expect us to just stand back and watch Klaus tear you apart!"

"I kept you all safe! The months I was gone…you were still all protected you were followed by my team. I had every single one of you under their watch. You guys owe me this one thing! So instead of you giving me a speech, how about you just do as I asked!" I yelled at them as Damon got inside the limo closing the door behind him.

"Easy babe," Damon whispered to me. He wrapped his arm around my should and I felt a shock of pain go through my arm I gritted my teeth together and instead of wincing I buried my head in Damon's chest.

"We'll talk about this more after we reached Mystic Falls," Damon spoke up after a small amount of silence. I raised my head off Damon's chest and got up and knocked not eh black tinted window that blocked us off from the driver.

The car began to move and I sat back down next to Damon. HE enveloped me in his arms and I somehow managed to fall asleep on the ride to Mystic Falls. Although I can't say I am surprised, the werewolf bite has been getting the best of me making me constantly tired and the pain that I felt after yelling at Caroline hasn't subsided yet. It hasn't left even when I was asleep, but what scared me the most was the hunger. I had I just eaten a blood bag before we got into the car and I was thirsty again.

I could hear several heart beats around me. I could taste the blood. I wanted to taste their blood. I dozed in out of sleep. The sound of their heart beats waking me up. I felt a part of me, a part me I wish was never there, but it was, it was taunting me. It was the one that voiced it would be a better idea for me to turn off my emotions. To turn away from humanity and to drain every person dry in this limo. It was the one that was growing.

It was only a matter of time before that part of me will become strong enough to consume me whole. The only way to stop would be to-

"Jade!" I heard Damon yell. I jolted and saw that I had bitten Elena. We were no longer inside the limo but inside the Salvatore Boarding house. My eyes widened and I let go of Elena. My hand flew to my mouth and I saw Elena looking at me with fear in her eyes. That is what caused me to bolt out of there like a bat from hell. That fear. That looks. I had put that look on her face. She was afraid of me.

I heard voices around me and I heard heart beats around me. I felt my hunger rising up. I looked around me and saw and tree. I raced over to it and broke a branch off the tree easily. I didn't hesitate and I thrusted it into my stomach. I groaned in pain. I saw people walking by and I bolted for an alley way. I repeated this torturing process over and over trying to override the hunger with pain. I almost had it under control until several girls came down the alley. I dropped the stick and hide the shadows.

They came closer and closer and closer until they were just within reach. I stepped out and instantly grabbed handful of one of the brunet's hair and turned her head to the sider and sunk my teeth deep into her throat. Within seconds she was dry. The four other girls were in too much shock to scream. I compelled them to remain quiet and to jog in place to get their blood pumping more.

I killed them all drink every last drop of their blood. Making sure that there was nothing left me then brought their bodies out into the woods and set them on fire. I watched their body's burn.

"I see you aren't taking the so well," I heard an English voice say behind me.

I rolled my eyes until I felt the pain in my arm get so intense that I fell to the ground on my knees in pain. I growled and a few tears fell down my face.

"It gets easier love, soon you will feel numb," the voice continued.

"Like you would know!" I growled at him getting up off the ground.

"You're right I wouldn't know," he told me.

"Jade doesn't move!" I heard from my left. I turned my head to see Caroline mother.

"Sheriff come to join the party?" I mocked Klaus's English accent.

"I said don't move!" she yelled pointing a gun in my direction.

"Shoot me," I told her. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I will have to if you move!" she yelled back at me. I took several steps forward and said, "Shoot me!"

She hesitated and took steps back. I moved forward until the gun was pressed against my chest.

"SHOOT ME!" I roared. She pulled the trigger several times and I grunted and fell to my knees. She stuck my arm with a vervain needle and I passed out.

A/N: So I want to thank everyone for the comments I have been receiving! You guys are amazing! I love the favorites as well! You guys spammed my email! I loved it though! Thank you so much!


	7. One Fatal Bite: Part Two

I woke up in a cell. I groaned at the pain my arm gave me. My whole body was sore.

"She needs to stay here, Damon," I heard Sheriff Forbes say. I looked through the bars of the cell and saw Damon and Sheriff Forbes standing outside the jail cell. Their eyes would flicker to me every now and then.

"She _needs_ to come home with me," Damon growled.

"She killed five girls out in the open Damon, she showed no signs of remorse and on top of that when we found her she was talking to herself.

"She was bitten by a werewolf!" Damon yelled at her. The Sheriffs natural reaction was to reach for her gun. Damon sighed and said, "She got bitten by Klaus."

"Klaus-"she started.

"Klaus, the Klaus who turned your son into a hybrid, yeah that Klaus. HE bit her and to be honest I doubt she will last through the end of this week. What she needs now is to be with the people she loves. So she can be with them one last time before she dies," Damon told the Sheriff but his eyes looked with my half lidded ones.

Forbes sighed and said, "Fine, just make sure she stays away from the towns people."

She nodded her head to some other cop who unlocked the door. He opened the door and before any of them could react I zipped out of there. I walked into the cemetery to say my final goodbye and found Jenna's grave. I sunk down to my knees and let out a sob.

"I'm so sorry Jenna! I was there! I was there with you! I should have told you that it was me! I am so sorry! You are supposed to be alive and you're supposed to be happy! This was not the way it was supposed to be Jenna! You were supposed to be the one to stay alive and take care of Jeremy and Elena. I am sorry Jenna…I'm so sorry!" I sobbed into my hands. I shook my head and said, "But you know what Jenna, they are going to be protected. They will have Ric and Damon and even Stefan, because even though Stefan is compelled to have his emotions shut off. HE still loves Elena and he will get that love back for her. I know he will protect her not matter what. And my team the one I never told you about they will protect everyone too Jenna."

"I wish you were here," I whispered running my finger on the tombstone tracing her name.

"The only way to protect everyone is to leave. I have to leave Mystic Falls. I came to say my final goodbye Jenna. I hope you are happy now. Finally out of this crazy world," I whispered I bent forward and kissed the tombstone before I got up of the ground and raced out of Mystic Falls.

I didn't want anyone to see me dying. That is what I wished for. I stood in front of the mansion and walked inside the house was oddly quiet. I arched an eye brow and tried listening in for any weird. There was nothing but silence. The furniture was gone as well. Now that is just weird. I raced up the stairs and into Carters office the floor was moved and the safe had been opened.

My eyes widened. I raced down stairs and into the garage the cars were gone. Everyone was gone. I raced out of the garage and back into the house. I punched the secret panel and the door opened and before I could react there was an explosion I felt my skin burn I screamed and raced back up the stair and raced into one of the room and into a shower. I turned on the water and let it hit my sizzling skin.

Once I was soaked and I felt that the vervain was off my skin I got out of the shower and raced into the secret room. There I saw papers everywhere. The bikes were gone. Everything and everyone was gone.

"Dammit Hale," I growled as I sunk to my knees.

"Run into a little trouble love?" I heard that cocky English accent from behind me.

"What do you want from me?! You have already given me my death sentence can't you just leave everyone including me alone?!" I roared at him.

He smirked and said, "Now why would I want to leave you alone."

"Because I have no interest in seeing you," I growled.

"Oh come on now love, that werewolf bight just put a little bump in our road. I am surprised you haven't come to beg me to give you the cure," Klaus said with a questioning look on his face.

"Because I am not one to beg even if I was I would never ever beg you for anything even if it was something that could save my life," I said every word through gritted teeth taking a stride closer to him until I was all up in his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, love," he said which made my face scrunch up in confusion. He started walking circles around me and said, "I know you won't be able to resist asking for the cure because it would mean that Elena and Jeremy would still have family left."

I glared at him as he continued, "Didn't you visit your sweet Aunt Jenna today? You even admitted that to Aunt Jenna in your whole sob speech about how you wish she was here for Elena and Jeremy. "

"You followed me?" I asked him with tears in my eye. He was mocking over me mourning my aunt. Wouldn't you start to tear up too?

"I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid, like try to take the easy way out and take off your ring," he told me.

I shook my head and said, "Well I am trying to stay alive as long as I can even if it was painful. I am trying to protect everyone I love from you and if you can here to get an apology from me you can just leave because you're not going to get one from me."

His eyes flared and he growled grabbing my throat with a vice grip and lifted me up off the ground. I choked for air.

HE glared at me and I smiled and said, "I-did it- for-my-fam-ily. Some-thing-you-don't-have-left-of."

HE threw me back and I smashed into the wall. I cried out when a bolder piece of the wall fell onto my arm that was bitten. I hopped off the ground at vampire speed cradling my arm and raced out of the house.

By the time I reached Mystic Fall's woods I was out of breath. I felt the hunger again. I fell to my knees and then on my side I stared up at the sky panting. The clouds seemed to move at a faster pace and the colors of the sky seemed to change.

I felt my eyes growing heavy. Is this it? Is this the end? Am I dying now? I am happy that Elena wasn't her. She didn't deserve to see another person die in front of her. I am grateful she wasn't there to see Jenna die.

"So you're giving up," I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked to see Carter walking towards me.

"Carter," I said giving him a smile.

"Jade, you know you need to keep fighting," he told me.

"I am done hurting people Carter. I have hurt Elena, Jeremy, I practically put Jenna in her grave, I put you in your grave, I hurt innocent people-"

"And you think the only way you can get rid of that is by dying? Come on Jade be practical here. The only way you can get rid of stuff like that is if you had never done it to begin with. Even in death it will haunt you," Carter said cutting me off.

"So then, hell will welcome me with open arms," I told him with a smirk. HE shook he shook his head and said, "There is something you need to know Jade."

"There is a cure," he told me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course there is a cure the only thing I have to do is ask close to let me drink his blood."

"No, Jade. Not _that_ cure. The cure to end vampirism," he said making me look at him in disbelief.

I raised an eye brow and he said, "You can be human again. There was this spell this witch and I discussed in the mansion. You have to die in the process. The only problem is….you only have a ten percent chance that it could work."

"Carter what do I have to do?" I asked him.

"You have to sacrifice this vampire assassin from a special bloodline," he told me.

"How do I find one?" I asked him.

"He will have tattoos on his arm that no human could see," Carter continued.

I looked up at the sky and said, "It would take me years to find one of those and by that time everyone else would have grown older than me and plus I am dying Carter. I assume tomorrow or the next day."

"You're still giving up?! I just told you your way out of hell and you're still giving up?!" Carter exclaimed.

"I am not afraid of dying, I died before. It's just living that I'm afraid of. Being alive, I hurt people," I croaked. My voice felt like it was swelling and closing on me.

"What about Damon?" Carter asked me as he laid down next to me on the ground. I sighed as a silent lone tear ran down my check.

"He has Elena," I spoke up after a few minutes.

"But he doesn't love Elena, he loves you Jade. I see it the way he looks at you. HE will be torn up over your death and most likely will be in it much pain and flip the switch turning it off. The only reason he has kept it on for so long is because of you. He loves you so much," Carter said taking my hand in his as we looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Carter. You died because of me. You shouldn't have been the one to die. I should have reacted sooner-" I started ranting, but Carter stopped me but covering my mouth with his hand.

"What you did was the right thing Jade because if you had done something Klaus would have surely killed you. I have never felt freer in my life. Just promise me you will at least try to fight," He said giving me a smile.

"I promise," I whispered. I felt myself smile a little as well and nodded before I started coughing. I covered my mouth and pulled my hand back to see blood.

"Awesome," I groaned resting my hand on my stomach again.

"Are really here with me or is this a part of my hallucination process?" I asked him turning my head to look at him only he was no longer there. I frowned a little before I heard footsteps and looked up to see Stefan. He frowned as raced over to me.

HE looked down at my body and said, "Jade, where did you go?"

"I went back to the mansion, but everyone was gone and Klaus showed up," I mumbled and he nodded before he picked me up bridle style and I coughed into his chest and thank god he was wearing black or he would have seen the blood stain and he surely would have gone all ripper Stefan on me.

I closed my eyes and found myself inside the boarding house and lying in a bed, my whole body drenched with sweat. I turned rolled over quickly on my side and threw up blood over the side of the bed.

I felt like my body was trying to push out my insides. I yelled out in pain and looked down at my arm the bite had gotten extremely worse. I saw Damon standing next to me in a flash and pulled me into a hug. I saw Stefan blocking Elena from entering the room, she was in tears, begging for him to let her in to come and help me.

I held onto Damon and let out a sob. I was in so much pain I just couldn't do anything but cry. Carters voice was inside my head, '_Promise me you will fight_'.

I passed out again and this time the pain was numb all that was left aching was the thirst. I was hungry and I knew that if I even had one drop of blood I wouldn't be able to control my thirst. My throat felt like sand paper rubbing against each other and my tongue was just as dry.

"So this is where they put you," a familiar voice spoke up. I didn't bother looking knowing it was the one person who I did not want to see.

I didn't even reply, I just couldn't I was too weak. I felt like my body was shutting down slowly. He walked towards me and my eyes followed him as he came closer to the bed. They were three quarters of the way closed; my time was coming where everything would just end. His eyes never leaving mine.

"You should have known from the start that I wouldn't have been able to let you die," Klaus said in a soft voice which had taken me aback.

"And you should know that I am not going to let anyone or anything harm you. Jade you are one remarkable girl, and I have never found it easy to find a strong emotion for a person, but somehow…you made me feel everything at once and it was so…addicting to be around you," he admitted before taking a seat next to me. He sighed and said, "It does pain me to see you with that Salvatore brother. The only thing I want in exchange from you for this…gift…is a kiss."

I went to open my mouth to say no, but my vampire hearing caught the sound of Elena and Jeremy along with all of my friends crying. It broke my heart. I closed my mouth and nodded my head looking in Klaus's eyes. Klaus bit his wrist and brought it up to my lips. I felt my fangs extract and I sunk my teeth into the bite. I drank several gulps before he pulled his arm away.

_Before I could say anything as I gained my strength back he bent down and kissed my lips softly and lovingly. I kissed him back and after a few moments, I realized what was happening and I pulled back. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Wow, so that what he must have felt."_

_Confused I scrunched my eyebrows together. He tilted his head to the side and said, "You don't know do you?"_

"_Know what?" I demanded trying to keep myself intact and in control._

"_Elena kissed Damon the night he was about to die," he told me. I felt a pang role through me. _

_I didn't even comment I just let that sink in. Well that hurt. I thought to myself. Klaus gave me a sad smile and said, "If you ever change your mind you know where to find me."_

_With that said he was gone and I was left there feeling like I was hit by an express train. I didn't waste any time getting dressed and racing around the room. I opened the window in Damon's room once I had on my Shadows clothes. Just as I was about to jump out the window the door opened and Damon stood there in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw me, but he didn't have time to react as I hoped out of the window and onto the ground. _

_I raced into the woods and hide in tree. From where I was I saw the boarding house entrance. Everyone came running out. Elena and Damon paired together, I shook my head. I felt my eyes water and lunged towards another tree. I stood on the thin branch. They all had flashlights Damon and Elena headed the way I had gone. _

"_Why do you think she left?" Elena asked him as they flashed the lights all up at the trees._

"_I think she is still hurt about the way we have been around each other. I told we are just friends," Damon told her._

"_IS that what we are?" She questioned him as they continued to walk. Damon stopped and said, "Elena-"_

"_Damon, I have feeling for you. They are more than what would count towards friendship," Elena said immediately cutting off Damon._

_He looked at her like he was thinking. I shook my head and hopped down with a loud thud making my presence known. Elena and Damon's heads snapped in my direction. _

"_I hate you!" I yelled at Elena. Her eyes widened. Damon took a step in front of her. That just made my heart sink further. _

"_I knew it! I knew it! 'There's nothing going on between us Jade!'" I said repeating what Damon had told me inside the mansion._

_Elena had tears running down her face, but they weren't because she was sad they because she was guilty._

"_I trusted you!" I yelled at the both of them._

"_Jade, babe-"Damon started._

"_NO! NO! Don't you dare Jade, babe me! I loved you! I trusted both of you! A-and then you fell in love with each other! I hate you!" I sobbed. _

"_Jade, please!" Elena begged._

"_Shut up! Elena you always ruin everything! Why did you do this to me?!" I yelled at her._

"_Jade!" I heard from afar. I shook my head with tears running down my face. I turned around and ran. I knew they were following me. I saw Stefan and Damon and then Caroline. _

"_Jade please talk to me!" Damon yelled as we all ran._

"_Go to hell!" I yelled back. _

"_Jade, please what's wrong?!" Caroline exclaimed._

"_Elena kissed Damon! He kissed her back! They love each other!" I yelled. _

"_I don't love Elena!" Damon exclaimed._

"_Then why did you hesitate you Jackass!" I yelled at him. He had his thinking face on and I ran faster. We all came to a stop at the house I had planned on going in._

"_Jade stop!" Caroline yelled._

"_No, I should have just died! You should have all just left me alone the first time I died! I wouldn't have to be here and deal with this!" I screamed at them. Damon raced up to me and tried to touch my face, but I punched him in the jaw and said, "You don't get that privilege anymore."_

_The door to the mansion opened and I knew Klaus was standing behind me._

"_Love, is there a problem?" I heard him ask as he got closer. He wrapped in arm around my waist before pulling me towards him. _

_I pulled away from Klaus immediately and glared at him. He gave me a confused look and said, "Jade?"_

"_I am not your love," I growled him before looking back at Damon saying, "Or yours."_

_Damon shook his head saying, "I know what I did was wrong-"_

"_Damn right it was wrong! But you can save you're bullshit for someone who gives a shit. I am done with the lying Damon."_

_HE looked down and I walked over to him and said, "I want the truth right here and right now…or I will run back through those woods, out of town and never look back. Answer correctly and I might think about staying."_

"_What do you want to know?" he asked in sigh._

"_Do you feel the same way about Elena?" I already-"_

"_You already lied to me. I want the truth!" I yelled._

_He flinched but I didn't care I was done. I was fed up. I wanted the truth and I wanted it now._

"_Yes."_

_That one word alone made me turn on my heal and run._

"JADE!"

I shook my head.

"JADE!"

It wouldn't stop. The yelling. The screaming. The jack hammers pounding in my head. I couldn't physically open my eyes.

"PLEASE JADE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

That voice where have I heard it before. It sounds familiar.

"JADE!"

I couldn't respond. It was like I was being held under water. I couldn't think I couldn't talk and I couldn't open up my eyes.

"ELENA! She's gone! ELENA!"

Another familiar voice. Wait, who's gone?

"She can't be, Stefan! She promised me!"

Elena.

"She tried holding on, but Klaus never showed up!"

Stefan.

"It's my entire fault."

Damon?

"I tried every spell in my book that would come even close to waking her up."

Bonnie.

"Are you sure?"

Tyler.

"There has to be something!"

Jeremy.

'_Promise me you won't give up, Jade. You promised me! No open your eyes!' _

Carter's voice shouted in my head. My slowly, but surely finally opened.

Everyone was looking at each other and not paying attention to the fact that I had just woken up. That dream sucked. I have no idea why I had it.

I lifted my arms and picked up a pillow without being noticed still. It doesn't mean that I can't mess with them for a bit.

I used my vampire speed to hit Damon with the pillow before I used my vampire speed to quickly put the pillow back and lay back down.

"What the hell?" Damon said out loud. I closed my eyes.

"Not funny Stefan," he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Ripper Stefan asked him.

"You hit me with a pillow," Damon said.

"No I didn't," Stefan said.

It was quiet and I felt everyone's gaze on my even though my eyes were closed.

"It's not polite to stare at a vampire while she's sleeping," I spoke up using Damon's words.

I opened my eyes and everyone was staring at me. I got up and hopped up and down on the bed. I lunged at Damon playfully while I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

He kissed me back and I unwrapped my legs and stood up. I was immediately pulled into a hug by Elena.

"I thought I lost you again," she whispered.

"I couldn't give up. I promised someone I wouldn't," I told her when I pulled back.

"Well isn't this touching," a familiar voice said.

We all turned to see Rebekah standing there.

"What are you doing here Rebekah?" I asked her stepping towards her.

"Easy there, I am only here to stay. Klaus left he ran out of town," she said giving me a taunted smirk.

"Do we still have a dagger?" I asked Damon.

"Yes," he said with a smirk already knowing what I was getting at. I smiled and said, "Good I'll hold Elena you dagger her."

"What makes you think you are stronger than me?" the Klaus sibling growled.

"Well," I said as I started walking around her, "I have been taught by two of your brothers, Klaus and Elijah, how to handle vampires, werewolves, and originals."

She charged at me but I caught her by her throat and squeezed. Her eyes widened and I said, "Like I said."

She glared at me and said, "If you kill me Klaus will kill you and everyone you love."

"Klaus can't kill someone he loves," I whispered to her knowing every vampire in that room heard.

She glared at me knowing what I said was true. I threw her out the door and said, "No if you don't mind I would like to get back to that moment I was having with my family."

She stormed down the hall and I smirked turning around to see Damon smiling at me.

"God I missed you," he said tugging me towards him by grabbing the caller of my shirt and kissed me. I giggled before _I_ pulled back and said, "So what did I miss?"

They all looked at each other before they turned back to me and gave me a look.

A/N: I tried writing this one as fast as i could i just don't reallly have a lot of time to write a lot anymore. But i hope you injoyed and i hope to here feed back from everyone!

BTW I opened up a pull for the future chapters with Jade's relationship status! Please vote it's on my profile page I believe! You guys are awsome! Brofist Pewdiepie style!


	8. Nightmares or Memories?

It turns out I missed quite a lot. Tyler was a hybrid; Damon disappeared the night of the senior prank night gone wrong so he could free Mikael from his grave. I knew about Mikael and the other coffins. Stefan only knew about the other coffins. He never knew about Mikael. I know who is stored in the coffins as well.

Rebekah hasn't left, much to everyone disappointment, in fact she has made herself quite cozy in the Salvatore Boarding house…and quite cozy around Damon. I have to restrain myself from not tearing her heart out of her chest or daggering her myself.

Mikael had told us that the only way to lure Klaus out was to have Elena stab him with the dagger and have Stefan tell Klaus that he was truly dead. I wish I had a role to play in this, but all I was, was someone to sit on the sidelines.

I still question the dream that I had while I was healing with Klaus's blood in my system. I knew he was here, but everything else that happened in that dream was fake…right? I mean Elena would never kiss Damon. She would never be that kind of person.

Everyone kept asking me if I was okay…it was like mum and dad died all over again. I just nod my head and say 'Yes I'm fine.'

They would never believe me, but they didn't need to. I was just too consumed by the thoughts of everything. Just imaging them kissing. It was like me watching myself kissing him, but it wasn't me. It was Elena. It was something that caused me to not eat since I had woken up.

"Jade, hello earth to Jade," Damon called waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head out of daze and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

He sighed and said, "I asked if you wanted a drink. Ever since we caught you up on everything you have been acting weird."

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him. I sighed and said, "I know…I'm sorry it's just I had this weird dream when I was healing."

He nodded his head urging me to go on; I rubbed my hands over my face.

"In my dream he said, I would have to kiss him trade for the blood. And that's when I heard everyone crying downstairs knowing I would never make it through. It broke my heart. I knew I wouldn't leave Elena and Jeremy if I had a choice of not dying. So I said yes and he kissed me after a second I pulled back and he said and I quote 'Wow so that is what he must have felt.' I was confused and asked what he meant by that and he said that Elena and you kissed the night you were about to die with the werewolf venom in your system." I spilled.

His eyes widened slightly and it would have been unnoticeable to the naked eye, but that was the perk of having vampire eye sight.

I pulled away from him completely now realizing that part of the dream was real.

"Please tell me I was dreaming Damon," I begged him with pleading slightly watery eyes.

He shook his head and sighed.

"The night I was about to die Elena was by my side. She was taking care of me and I was ready to go to hell and everything, and before I did she kissed me and not even moments later did Katherine show up with the cure," Damon explained. I shook my head and said, "You kept this from me all of these months."

Damon narrowed his eyebrows and said, "You weren't there for me to tell you."

"You had my number. You could have called," I growled with a sneer on my face.

"Don't give that look. It's not like I am pointing out all the things you never told me," Damon growled right back.

I shook my head and said, "I told you everything I knew."

"I just found out that Klaus kissed you," Damon argued.

"I told you I thought it was a dream that his blood infected me with, so don't go turning the tables on me!" I exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked walking into the parlor.

I glared at her and her eyes widened at me. I went to lunge at her, but Damon was quick and blocked me off. HE stood there in front of her. I wasn't going to really lunge at her, but I just wanted to see if Damon would react and he did. I shook my head.

"It's never going to be me, is it?" I asked him teary eyed.

His face covered with a mask of emotions, mine just held hurt.

"I never want to speak to either of you again," I whispered as I headed towards the door. I felt a hand touch mine and I looked to see it was Jeremy.

"Please, I know they hurt you, but I need you here with me Jade. I don't want to lose you again," Jeremy begged.

"I promise that will never happen," I said giving him a hug. I just need to have a drink. Lots to drink.

"I'm going to go to the grill and reflect on this…news," I told them and I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I walked over to my bike and climbed on it slowly. I turned on my bike and sighed when it wouldn't turn on. I tried it several times, but it still would not turn on. I growled in anger and got of the bike and grabbed the handle of the bike and swung it into a tree. It exploded causing me to fly backwards my sleeve jeans caught fire. I felt the searing pain as I started panicking hitting my leg trying to get the fire to go out. I heard chanting and looked to see Bonnie there. The fire instantly went out on my jeans. I sighed with relief and she ran over to my side.

"Why aren't you healing? When was the last time you ate?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"I haven't eaten since I woke up," I admitted sitting up and looking at the damage of my legs. Not too bad to stop me from getting up, but they were gross looking. I hopped off the ground and groaned.

"You should drink something, Jade, you can't survive without blood," she kept talking and I smiled.

"Watch me," I told her. I pulled out my car keys and hit a button on it. I raced off into he woods and came to a clearing. The ground was already separating and I saw my black mustang that Carter put here in case I would need it, emergency only kind of thing. I needed to get drunk. I nodded and thought, 'Good enough for me'. The car rose up to ground level shining with beauty.

I unlocked the car and opened the driver's door and got inside shutting it behind me. I started the car which came to life with a purr. I gassed the car and started speeding through the forest. Let's be real a mustang was defiantly not made for a forest trail, but the cool part was Carter knew this he had a dirt path already for me. It was like the Salvatore's had before you reached their house.

I zipped out of the woods and onto the woods. I headed into town and ignored the honking I was getting from everyone. I pulled into a spot at the Grill and climbed out of my car shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I walked into the grill ignoring all of the stares and sat on the far side of the bar. Ernie gave me one look, but he didn't even talk to me to know what I needed. He gave me a nod before placing a napkin down in front of me before placing a glass filled with whiskey on top of it. He went to give me salt and lemon, but I just shook my head and picked up the glass downing the drink.

He filled it again and left me to my thoughts. Was it always going to be like this? My phone started blaring some random Pierce the Veil song. I sighed before pulling out my phone and answering it.

"Whoever this is today isn't my day to screw with me," I growled into the phone.

"What did lover boy do this time?" the Australian accent came through the other end of the phone.

"Got a lot of nerve calling me Hales after I find out that you and everyone else deserted the Mansion," I said in a snooty tone.

"Well what did you expect? Klaus's mangy packs of mutts were snooping around here and we decided we needed to pack up quickly and leave," Haley replied in an aggravated tone.

I sighed and said, "So where are you? Maine or Texas?"

"Texas, the farther way we are from Mystic and the Mansion the safer we will be," She said quietly.

I sighed before downing the rest of my drink and waved a hand in the air letting Ernie know I needed another drink. He quickly refilled it, but this time he left the bottle.

"Do you want me to come over there? I need the distraction anyway," I said before drinking half the glass.

"Now why would I have you risk your life to come here…when I am already at Mystic?" as she said this I heard her voice right behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Now who is in charge of the gang in Texas?" I asked her.

"I left Chad in charge," Haley told me as she took a seat next to me. I groaned and said, "He is twice as bad as you! You didn't give him the code for that safe did you?"

She smiled and said, "I may take slow, but I am not stupid."

I laughed and said, "No, you're not."

"So what did Sexy Ass do this time?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes at her little nickname and said, "Elena and Damon kissed. It was when he was dying with the werewolf venom inside of him."

She nodded her head saying, "Ah, well that sucks."

"Tell me about it," I told her.

"Alright, come on," she said getting up off the stool and grabbing my hand.

"What?" I whined.

"We are going to a bar just outside of Mystic Falls where we can have fun," She told me. I smirked after giving her a suspicious look, but I followed her anyway.

We took her car it was a Chevy pickup truck and we were going at normal speed, for us at least.

"So what made you come out all this way?" I asked her.

"I was checking up on a wolf friend of mine and I thought I would check on you too," Haley responded, I only nodded my head and looked out the window the rest of the ride there. She parked out front and we both got out of the car. I waited for her to come around the car so we could walk in together. Once inside I turned around and locked the front door. The bar guy didn't even see it, but I wouldn't care if he did either.

"Ready to have done fun?" Haley asked me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to eh bar.

I compelled the bartender to go take a break and to not mind us taking any of his liquor. I compelled everyone else to do whatever the hell we wanted.

Almost an hour later I had drank half the liquor in the bar and was finally drunk. Haley and I were dancing all over the place with random men. I was standing on the bar dancing sloppily. There were guys pressed against me dancing.

Haley was doing the same thing as well across from me on the pool table. I flashed my fangs and sank then into the closest person draining them. Hales was laughing the whole time with me as I drained the fifth person. Their blood intoxicated with alcohol making me even drunker. I threw the next body over the bar and smiled.

I licked my lips and hummed, "So delicious."

"Are you still hungry? There is more," Haley slurred pointing to the girls that were here. I smiled and nodded before speeding over to them and drained them too. By this time my legs were way past healing. Hales smiled at me and said, "You are so cool!"

"I know right?!" I screamed. I raced over to the radio and turned it on and turned the volume up. I started dancing. I pulled off my shirt leaving me in my bra. I was soaked with blood. I hopped up on the bar and started Dancing like Damon did making me laugh hysterically with Haley. I did the dance again and gave her one of his smoldering looks she nearly started peeing herself.

"Hi I'm Damon Salvatore and I think I can dance," I slurred as I kept dancing.

Haley fell off the pool table she was laughing so hard. I was dying from laughter too. Suddenly the door got kicked in.

"WHOAH!" I exclaimed as I say the gang come inside.

"Whoop!" Haley said getting up. I laughed harder and said, "Whoop whoopem Gangnam Style!"

I started doing the dance but I fell off the bar laughing too hard.

"What the hell, Jade!" I heard Elena exclaimed charging towards me.

"Oh no," I said scrambling on my arms and legs.

Haley started laughing again.

"It's the mum alert," I yelled through whisper at Haley.

"Jade did you kill all of these people?!" Elena exclaimed. I faked a scoff and said, "No."

Lies. I giggled crazily and Elena looked at me with sadness.

"Is this your way of getting back at me for kissing Damon?" Elena snapped at me unexpectedly.

I glared at her and stood up slowly. Haley's eyes went wide. I stood tall, which cast a shadow over Elena. I was taller than her.

"You would know if I were going to get back at you," I snarled at her. She flinched at my voice.

I looked over at Damon and Stefan, both watching the scene before them. Alaric was holding a cross bow up at Haley.

"Shoot her and I will kill you ten times," I hissed at him.

"Jade calm down it's just Alaric," Elena said touching my arm. I took her hand and twisted it until there was a sickening crunch. She cried out and Stefan and Damon rushed over to her side. I shook my head in disgust.

"Typical Salvatore bothers," I growled. Stefan charged at me, but I easily over power him snapping his neck.

"Jade, listen to me you are drunk and you are hurt. You need to go home and sleep it off before you do something you regret," Damon said walking towards me.

"No I don't hurt, that would be too human of me," I growled at him.

He shook his head and said, "Elena kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back."

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "But you kept it from me."

"I kept it from you because it meant nothing to me," Damon told me walking closer to me.

"It meant a lot to me though! We are supposed to tell each other things like this Damon!" I yelled at him.

He nodded and said, "I know! I screwed that up, Jade! And I am sorry! But I can't change the past! There is only the future!"

I felt the tears slip down my face and he quickly used his thumbs to wipe them away. I placed my hands over his and said, "Promise me no more secrets, Damon."

He nodded his head leaning his forehead against mine. As he spoke his hot breath hit my face.

"I promise."

Elena was still whimpering as Alaric escorted her out. I didn't regret breaking her wrist. She deserved it. She crossed over the line one to many times with my relationship with Damon. I had it and to be honest if she was in my place she would have done the same thing.

"Come on, let's get you home," he whispered before he wrapped his arm around my waist and behind my knees and picked me up carrying me out of the bar bridal style. I waved bye to Haley and she waved back and gave me the sign to call her. I gave her the thumbs up. Damon placed me in the passenger seat and buckled me in. I saw Stefan being dragged out by Alaric. I sighed as Damon climbed in next to me in the driver's seat. Elena stood by the passenger door at Alaric's car and looked at me through the windshield, regret shined through her eyes.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the seat. I felt Damon take my hand and entwine our fingers. His thumb was gently rubbing the back of my hand soothingly. I opened my eyes a little and gave him a soft smile before I closed them again and fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes again to see myself in a hallway I rub my eyes. Where the hell am I?_

"_Ah, Jade. Back for another dosage I see," an unfamiliar voice called out. I turned around to see a black haired man with gray sideburns and bright purple eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he wasn't looking at me. It was like he looking through me. I turned around and saw myself dressed in my Shadow attire._

"_You know me, Cress, I always want to stay my toughest," the other me spoke up. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. What the hell is going on?_

"_Well, you are the best out of them all," Cress continues with a smile and he lead the other me into a room. I followed close behind._

"_Well, have a seat and we will get you strapped in. This time you will be getting the injection through the neck, the spine, and the heart," he told her as the other me sat down. They strapped her on the chair that was similar to a dentist's chair. _

"_Safety reasons," he said giving me, I mean her a smile._

_I frowned at him and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_Well when we are sticking a needle into you we don't want your instincts to kick in," he told her with a smile. I smirked and said, "Right."_

_They gave her a small needle to the neck, but two long needles to the spine and the heart. It was like I was experiencing this myself…I mean I was, but it was not the real me, it was a different me. _

_The heart needle I took like a champ, but it was the spine one where my instincts kicked in. I started trying to move no matter how hard I tried to stop moving._

"_Easy there Jade. If you keep moving we can cause damage to your spine," Cress told her. She nodded saying, "I'm trying, but my body has a mind of its own."_

_I saw her get the needle injected in the back of her spine and I screamed feeling the same pain as she did. She screamed louder than I did. _

_She growled quietly as they pulled the needle out of her back and let out a long breath. She looked at the doctor and waited for him to undo her straps. But they didn't._

"_You have to be disconnected from this sector Jade," Cress spoke up. I narrowed my eyes in confusion saying, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means we have to make you forget about this place," he told me. _

_A nurse stuck a thick needle in my arm as Cress spoke, "You see if something goes wrong and you come back here to destroy us…well let's just say you won't be able to because you won't remember where here is."_

_I shook my head, before feel the substance getting squeezed into my body. I cried out in pain. I started struggling to get out of my chair, but I felt my limbs grow heavy and my eye lids were closing against their will. _

I shot up screaming in pain clawing at the arm in which that bitch of a nurse stuck that giant thick needle. I felt arms wrap around me and I struggled to get out of them. Cress was going to hurt me, was all I could think.

"Jade stop! You're okay! It was just a nightmare!" Damon exclaimed trying to hold me still. I looked up at him to make sure was still there and that I wasn't imagining it. I let out a shaky breath which turned into a sob. I wrapped my arms around Damon and buried my face in his chest. HE laid back and ran his hands through my hair. As I started calming down.

It wasn't until he was asleep did I get out of bed and left. I needed answers. I needed to know if this was real. My route was mapped out in my head. I took off in the woods and I looked up at the sky to see the sun was close to rising. The place I was looking for happened to be Michigan. I came to a familiar clearing and stopped. In front of me stood a freshly exploded facility. There was fire still burning. There goes the chance to search for answers, but all I really wanted to know was if it was real. It was real, but now it's gone. At the end of the building skillfully hiding in the smoke stood a tall figure. I couldn't make out the detail and when I went to go towards it. It had already disappeared. I narrowed my eyebrows.

I decided that I could look through the destroyed building for some kind of evidence, so that's what I did. After almost an hour I was about to give up until I saw a safe behind one of the desks in an office. I headed towards it and went to open the door, but it burned my hand. It was too hot. I let out a slow breath before tugged the door again. The door flew off it hinges and I threw it to the side quickly and looked down at my hand. It looked gruesome. I looked into the vault and saw nothing but a few files.

I grabbed them and looked at them. One label read: Test Subject 19-8-1-4-15-23. My eyes widened if you match the numbers to the letter of the alphabet…..it spelt SHADOW.

I opened the file and flinched. Inside were picture of me. I looked either half way dead or I looked dead. They took pictures of me while they put these things inside of me. They made me a monster, but I wanted to become one.

I kept blaming the Academy for what I have become, but after that dream last night, now I am not so sure. I wanted to be a monster.

A/N: You guys make me feel so awesome! I get reviews right away asking me to update the story as soon as I can! I try my hardest you guys! I have the whole next chapter planned out already! I sketched it out in a note book which I have deemed the chapter book for The Lucky and The Damned! I will post the next chapter on Saturday if I get two reviews! If I get five or more I will post it by Friday! I wont let you guys down!

I still have the polls up! Your choice of who Jade ends up with! Right now she is with Damon, but I could always change that! Let me know! If you don't want to vote on the poll do it through a review or PM me! I need to know what you want me to write for the future chapters!


	9. Becoming Human

Still holding the file I began to make my journey home without the use of my vampire speed. I just walked. My whole mind cluttered with questions of things such as, why I wanted to become this monster? What the hell did they put in me? Is there a cure?

By the time I reached Mystic Falls the sun was starting to go back down. I walked into the woods without hesitation of following where my feet led me. I ended up in front of the Boarding House hesitating to go inside. I looked down at the file in my hand before letting out a long unnecessary breath.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Damon spun around from his place in front of the fireplace. HE looked furious. He slammed his drink down on the table as he stalked towards me. Elena and Stefan stood up looking at me. Bonnie and Jeremy were there as well.

"Where the hell were you?!" Damon yelled at me. I didn't answer him.

"Did you know that Klaus was back in town?! He could have taken you!" he kept yelling.

"Damon-" Elena started to try and calm him down.

"Shut up, Elena!" He barked at her. She flinched which made me flinch too. Okay so even though I hated her at the moment didn't mean that I stopped caring about my little sister.

I walked past him and took his whole bottle of bourbon holding it up in the air waving it a little making a sarcastic toast before drinking out of it. I downed half the bottle before it was ripped away from me.

I glared at Stefan who actually looked at me with concern. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and said, "I had a dream last night."

"Don't tell me you left because of some fucking dream!" Damon yelled at me.

"It wasn't a dream. It was a memory," I whispered. I tossed the file on the table in between the two couches.

"All this time I was blaming the academy for making me a monster," I spoke up with tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked me.

"Last night my dream memory made me see things I wish I hadn't seen. And that file," I said pointing at it.

"Proved that everything was real. All the pain and suffering I went through to become a monster," I growled.

"It wasn't by choice though," Elena said standing up and walking over to me placing her hand on my arm.

"I wanted to become a monster. I would go back and ask for more. More speed, more strength, I wanted to be invincible," I whispered. I wouldn't let the tears fall. No. I was done being soft. I wanted to find the people who did this to me and kill them.

They all stared at me, but I kept my glare on the folder. Elena moved back over to the table and picked up the file. When she opened it she nearly let out a scream and it dropped from her hands. I turned to face the mantel and gripped it. I was light head. I was angry. I wanted revenge.

"How-How could they do this to someone?" Elena asked letting out a sob.

"I don't know," I said in a hoarse voice.

I slammed my fist on the mantel cracking it before I sped out of the room and into Damon's room. I sat down on the floor in front of his bed where I placed my elbows on my knees and gripped my hair in both of my hands.

I felt two arms wrap around me and I was pulled into Damon's chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he rocked us back and forth.

"Why did I do this to myself," I sobbed into his chest, finally breaking down.

"You didn't, they made you into something you never wanted to be," he whispered. I didn't respond I was exhausted mentally and physically. I closed my eyes and slept.

_I found myself sitting in the same chair that they always operated me. I was still strapped down much like my last dream, but this time there was a whole lab table sitting in front of me._

"_We made a break through this time Jade," Cress exclaimed as I was literally breathing heavily feeling myself sinking in out of consciousness. _

"_What-more-could-you-possibly-do," I said in a hoarse voice needing to take a breath with every word. _

"_Oh, you have no idea," Cress said motioning for a nurse who stood beside him to the table. She picked up this needle and walked over towards me. It looked like a thick painful needle. _

"_This will enhance your ability to heal, also it prevents you from becoming a vampire," he continued._

_The lady stabbed the needle in my arm causing me yell out in pain._

"_Even if you do become a vampire, this will always change you back to human," Cress continued._

"_Why?" I croaked._

"_Jade, Jade, Jade, we can't have a serial Vampire killer on the loose for all of eternity. WE do plan to make copies of you of course, but they will die too," he said as he took notes on how my heart rate accelerated. I felt my body feel like it was on fire. I screamed in pain. The nurse was still injecting me with this stuff._

"_You're only human. You were meant to die."_

"_I will remember!" I roared at him._

_He looked frightened at my sudden outburst of rage and energy._

"_When I do I will make you suffer one hundred times the amount of pain you are putting me through. I will then look you in the eyes and kill you. Without. Any. Remorse," I growled._

I awoke scratching my arm that the nurse stuck the needle into as it was still there and I had to claw it out of my skin. I saw Damon was there and thanked god before I felt the urge to throw up. I found myself in the bathroom hurling into the toilet. I pulled back to see blood. I instantly flushed it freaked out. I zipped over to the sink and rinsed out my mouth. I splashed water on my face feeling hot. I towel dried my face before I went back to the room and got dressed in casual clothing for today which was a white button up shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

I was pulling on my shirt when Rebekah walked in.

"Way to knock," I grumbled as I buttoned up my shirt.

"Hm, to old fashioned," she said giving me a smirk.

"That's got be a while for considering you're how old, one thousand eight hundred and ninety six years old?" I replied as I pulled on a pair of socks.

"Funny," she replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Barbie Bitch?" I asked her.

"I'll ignore that nick name…can you explain to me why your sister wants to suddenly be my BFF?" Rebekah asked as she took a seat at the edge of mine and Damon's bed.

"I don't normally take tally of what my sister does, but if I were you I wouldn't fall for the whole BBF let's shopping bullshit. I mean I did and she's my sister yet she stabbed me in the back," I told her as I pulled on a pair of black vans. Rebekah was silent for a while and said, "I grew up with a whole family of boys. I was the only girl in the family. I really always wanted a little sister."

"Want mine?" I asked her as I pulled on my leather jacket.

"Why are you talking to me like you have known me your whole life?"

I frowned and said, "Well I'm not going to be a bitch and claw at her throat…unless you prefer it that way."

"No…I just…you're really nice to me. After all I did to you and your family," she said with a confused look on her face.

"Has your brother told you about all of those people I took in?" I asked her with a sigh. I took a seat next to her.

She nodded her head saying, "He loves talking about you, in fact he never stops."

"Well they all have done things, just like you have done thing, but all they want is a place to get away to, a place to start new and forget their past. I gave that to them. That is why I am treating you the way I am, because I don't judge you for what you have done in the past. I judge you for what you do now," I told her before getting up. I walked out of the room and pulled out my phone dialing Caroline.

"Hey do you want to hang out today?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure, is Elena going to be with us?" she asked back.

"Like hell," I replied with a small smile.

"Cool. Can invite Bonnie?"

"Why the hell not."

She laughed and we said our goodbye before I texted her that we would meet at the grill. She sent me a quick text saying that both her and Bonnie would be there shortly. I grinned before zipping out the front door and was in the alley of Mystic Falls under three seconds. I walked around the front and opened the front door being greeted by warm air and the smell of food. I heard my stomach growl in anticipation to eat some-wait, my stomach just growled?

It was starting. I was becoming human once again. The speed hasn't worn off, but I am pretty sure my organs started working again, including my heart. I quickly walked in and took a seat at an empty booth in the corner.

I checked my pulse and found my heart beat. I jumped when Caroline and Bonnie took a seat in front of me.

"Well aren't you the jumpy one today," Caroline laughed. I stole a glance at the bar and saw Damon wasn't there.

"I have a pulse," I hissed at them. Their eyes widened and I saw Caroline's eyes focused before her eyes widened even more saying, "I can hear it."

"How is that even possible?" Bonnie asked us. I shrugged and said, "I had another dream last night. This time they sped up my healing process. Cress said it would make me unable to become a vampire and even if I did become a vampire it would reverse the process."

"So you're not going to be able to stay a vampire, you're going to become-"Caroline said.

"Human," I finished with a nod.


	10. Going Insane: Part One Matches

I had received a text from Damon while I was sitting there with Caroline and Bonnie that said Meredith a woman who has been seeing Alaric for some time now had knocked him out and taken some of his blood which lets us know that she knew about the existence of vampires and could be a threat to us.

We spent a little more time hanging out at the grill just talking about normal girly things. Even though I could tell they wanted to ask me question they couldn't bring themselves to asking me. I sighed before we went our separate ways. I didn't head back to the boarding house I was too angry at this Meredith person to even think about that. Instead I found myself inside the hospital where the nurse and doctors come to get their supplies. A nurse walked in and I gripped her neck making sure it didn't leave bruises.

I placed a finger over my lips and she nodded her head. I smelt her neck and the vervain didn't stand out so I bit her to taste. She didn't have it in her system. I smirked as I pulled back.

"You are going to find Meredith for me. Lead her here. Make sure your blood spills onto the floor," I told her before I vamped out again and bit into her wrist deep so blood could pour out of it.

"Go," I told her. She did as I said. I was ready to throw up again. I headed towards the sink that was hidden in the corner by the large shelves threats were in the room. I coughed dry heaving before I threw up the blood that I had just taken.

I took a paper towel and wiped off my mouth. I heard footsteps before the door opened again. I saw the same girl and she was leading what looked like a pretty middle aged woman. She had dark brown hair and somewhat dark skin. She had on a doctor's jacket.

"Please let me help you," the lady I assumed to be Meredith said.

"I don't need your help," the compelled nurse said.

"Yes you do," Meredith continued.

I stepped out and said, "No she doesn't."

Meredith eyes widened and took a step back. I smirked and said, "Go clean yourself up."

The nurse who led Meredith here instantly went to the sink and started washing the blood.

"Who are you?" Meredith asked.

"Something tells me you already know."

I gave her my cruelest smirk and said, "Meredith I presume."

"Jade Gilbert…Elena Gilberts twin…I thought you died," Meredith continued playing innocent.

"I am…well I was until I started becoming human again," I told her with another smirk.

"You're Damon Salvatore's girlfriend," she whispered.

"Yeah and I don't like it when people hurt my family or loved ones," I growled.

She took another step back.

"I can help you," she told me.

I shook my head and said, "I don't want your help. I want to kick your ass for touching my boyfriend and taking his blood. Which makes me wonder what the council will think when they find out that a doctor is giving patients vampire blood to heal."

Her eyes widened even more. She shook her head and said, "If you expose of my ways I will expose all of you."

"Will that be before or after the council tears you apart," I hissed.

"They will exchange my life for a few names of the vampires that are in this town. Yours will be the first I mention if you expose me," she continued.

"They we both know that you will never do something like that because I can kill you within a second," I growled.

"If I promise not take your boyfriend's blood again will you promise not to tell the council?" she said trying to negotiate. And despite my dark side telling me to just kill her and leave her here to be discovered by the other doctors or nurses, I went with the good Jade who said 'think this through. Alaric cares about this lady. He was with Elena and Jeremy when you weren't for the morning of Jenna. Let her live for him to be happy again.' I sighed and said, "If I find out you have betrayed your word I will personally torture you to your death."

She nodded and I walked towards the door.

"Jade!" she called after me. I paused at the door, but I didn't turn around to look at her.

"What the agency did to you was terrible," she spoke as I listened.

I spun around and looked at her.

"What do you know about the agency?" I asked her and she gulped her eyes filled with fear. Her words had slipped.

I grabbed her by her neck losing my temper, "What do you know about the agency!"

"I was a nurse there," she choked out.

"So you saw the way they handled me!" I roared at her.

"I am sorry I couldn't do anything," she said clawing at my hand as I lifted her in air her feet dangling.

"Why didn't you help me!" I yelled at her.

"I tried to but they caught me and took me out of there as soon as possible," she was choking in between the words. I knew she was going to die if I didn't let go.

"Do you know if there is a cure?" I asked in hoarse voice.

She was only able to nod her head. I dropped her onto the ground were too crumpled and was gasping for air. She passed out on the floor and I rolled my eyes and sighed. So much for finding the cure to this today.

"What happened to her," the nurse I bite asked.

"She fainted, nad you will forget I was here. You had gone out for a cigarette when an animal attacked you. That is where you go the bite mark. Oh and when she wakes up tell her to find me," I told her. I raced out of the room and out of the hospital and towards the boarding house it wasn't till I was half way there that I was slowing down immensely I looked down at my legs and saw that I was losing my speed. I tried over a tree leg I hadn't paid attention to and went flying towards the ground. I was sprawled out on the ground and groaned. I got up slowly and felt stinging on my knee I looked down and saw I had a gapping whole over my jeans.

Blood covered my knee cap and every time the cold air blew on it I would find it soothing. I started limping because it hurt when I fully flexed my knee. I didn't understand why my other healing abilities that I had when I was human hadn't kicked in. I shouldn't be far from the boarding house. I really should not be that far. I actually think I could see the lights in the distance. I wasn't going to call Damon because he would be a nervous wreck which would mean I would have to tell him about my other dreams and about my definite answer to me becoming human again.

"Dear god what heaped to you?" I heard Rebekah's voice come from my left.

"I tripped," I told her.

"You have healed."

"No shit," I growled.

"Why haven't you healed?"

"Because I becoming human again," I said I limped several more steps.

"Do you want help?"

"Are you offering?" I asked with curiosity.

"I always help a friend."

I stared at her and narrowed my eyebrows, "So I'm your biffl now?"

"What's a 'BIFFL'?"

"You should know if you're going to survive this century," I mumbled.

"And yes I would love some help," I told her. She walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist and lifted one my arms so was around her neck.

"I can't heal because that special trait stopped when I died, actually it turned me human again and now it's just gone," I told her.

"How are you human again?" she asked me.

"I had these weird science people put a whole bunch of different shit in my body and instead of making me a one of kind they wanted to make me the template of what they wanted more of. I was a lab rat," I told her with sigh. We reached the front door.

"Damon can't know," I whispered to her. She nodded and opened the door for us and helped me inside.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Damon ask before I sighed and said, "Nothing. Don't worry about it babe."

"Don't babe me, Jade! What the hell happen to your leg and your cheek?!" Damon growled as he grabbed my chin painfully unaware I was human even though my heart beat was pretty obvious.

"I tripped in the woods," I told him.

"Why didn't you heal?" he asked me.

"I haven't feed in more than five weeks remember?" lie. He squinted his eyes at me before he disappeared and reappeared with a blood bag.

"Someone at the hospital was attack by a vampire," he told me.

"Oh about that," I said looking down. He groaned and said, "Jade please tell me you didn't."

"Meredith threatens my boyfriend of course I am going to at least leave some kind of mark on her for it," I growled. He smiled at that and leaned down and kissed my lips before saying, "I still have to go. Sheriff Forbes wants to know how you're doing."

I nodded with a tiny frown, but I wasn't going to be able to drink the blood so the only way for him not to know would be for him to think I did. I'd give it to Stefan or even Rebekah as a token of bringing me home safe.

He pecked my lips again before slipping out the front door. Sometimes I think he is either not getting enough sleep at night or he is pregnant. I think it's the latter…okay, okay the former, but how funny it would be if Damon Salvatore was pregnant! No? Oh I guess it's just me then….

I handed the bag to Rebekah when I knew Damon was gone far enough.

"Bon appite," I said with a smirk.

"You seriously going to make me drink all the blood bags he gives you?" she asked me.

"Just until I get the strength and nerve to tell him," I told her.

"I am going to clean this up and then I am going to bed," I told her.

"Goodnight!" she called after me.

"Good afternoon," I corrected earning a small laugh out of her. I decided on a shower and stripped myself of my clothes. I had to be extra careful with my jeans because it was like I was ripping skin off myself. I growled and cursed at myself through the process but it had to be done.

I limped into the shower that I turned on for the cold water and even though it was freezing it numbed my aching knee. After I finished washing every part of my body beside the knee I knew I would have too. I took the wash cloth and rubbed it getting over my knee. It sung making me whimper out loud.

I took in a deep breath and let it out several times as I rinsed it off. It wasn't until I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Jade…can we talk," Damon said. I froze if he saw my knee he would either assume I hadn't eaten or b that I was human.

"Um," my voice cracked making it high pitched so I cleared my throat and said, "Yeah come in."

He walked in and I cursed the clear glass of the shower and for taking a cold shower instead of a hot one because a hot one would fog up the glass. I turned around and pretended like I was finishing my hair.

I felt his eyes on my back, but I didn't dare turn around. He should have heard my heart beating.

"I know," he told me. I felt my heart speeding up in my chest.

I turned my head and gazed at him over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're human," he said in a lower voice almost a whisper but not quite. I saw the betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Damon. I didn't want to disappoint you," I told him with glazed watery eyes. He found out in a way I never wanted him to.

"You already did," he said glaring at me.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and said, "What?"

"No lies, remember?" he told me. I felt a tear slip down me cheek.

"Damon, I'm sorry," I whispered. HE shook his head before storming out of the room. I knew I had hurt him, but I didn't think he would react this way.

I got out of the shower and wrapped my leg up before I got dressed quickly. I grabbed my oversized army green duffle bag and started packing all of my clothes. If anyone saw me moving it would be the speed like a vampire. I went into the bathroom and took my deodorant and medical kit. I then walked out and threw on my jacket I sung the back onto my shoulder and raced down the steps as fast as I could. I saw Damon standing I front of the fireplace. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand his gaze lost in the fire.

I walked towards the front door opening and slamming it behind me. I ran towards the garage where my black mustang was parked. I tossed my bag in the back and reached for the keys by the back tire. I got in the mustang and started the car. I looked up at the house and I saw that Stefan was looking out the window and down at me. That was when it hit me. The heart ache I mean. It sucked majorly. I hit the gas and sped out of the driveway and towards my home. My real home. I pulled into the drive way and hopped out of the car. I wanted closure I felt like I was suffocating. I hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind me I raced inside the house hearing several people call my name. I raced into my room and slammed the door behind me locking it. I opened up my window and took my seats off my bed. I tossed them out the window and that was enough. I grabbed my mattress and pillows and unlocked my bedroom door I dragged them down the stairs and to the back yard.

I went into the shed and grabbed an ax Elena and Alaric both trying to get my attention and reason with me. I ignored them and went up the stairs to my room and started hacking at my bed and its frame. Everything in had memories I didn't want. I threw the pieces of the bed out the window and the dresser went next I threw the mirror of my window next. My chair just went out the window while I hacked at my desk. I removed the laptop and set it down on the ground in the corner.

I threw out my lamps and them then the desk pieces. I heard them banging on my door begging me to stop and that I was going in sane. Maybe I was. Maybe I was becoming twisted in the head. But right now all I felt was pain and I wanted to get rid of that. This was helping.

I hacked up my nightstand and tossed it out the window. I then tossed the axe down next. Everything was gone from my room the only thing that truly would remain would be my carpet and laptop.

I unlocked my bedroom door and walked out past Alaric and Elena who gazed into the room in horror to see everything was gone except my laptop.

"Jade what is going on?!" Elena yelled at me.

I ignored her and went into the kitchen grabbing the propain from underneath the cabinet.

"Jade please! What happened?" Alaric begged.

I grabbed box of matches on my way out of the house out the back and squirted the whole bottle of propane on my shit. I struck a match and dropped it on my stuff. I get to close and it synched my skin on my arm. I fell on the ground by some force. I looked up to see it was Damon.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he roared at me. I let out a sob and just fell apart in his arms. He held me closer in his arms and I gripped onto him tightly like he would disappear. I was stupid, no, idiotic for what I did, but I wasn't me when I did that. I was Shadow. Hence why didn't respond to Alaric or Elena who were too scared to even stand next to me. How screwed up am I?!

I know I'm human. I know that I wanted to become the monster I was. I know I am going insane as well. I also know that…Shadow can consume me randomly.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is present from me to you because I wanted to let you know that there is a tie on the polls for the relationship status of Jade.

Three people want Jade and Damon to be together forever!

Three people want Klaus and Jade to be together forever!

Let me know!


	11. Going Insane: Part Two Shadow

It has been almost two weeks since that incident. My bedroom remained empty apart from my lap top and ordered a few things on line to keep my head clear. Damon hadn't talked to me since the day I burned everything in my room apart from my lap top. I don't know why the Shadow part of me did that, but when it took over I could even find myself until Damon knocked me over.

I was scared because sometimes I would find myself in my room either working out with the equipment I had ordered or I would find myself in a totally different town lurking in the shadows. I swear I was going insane. I also haven't seen that shadow that was next to the destroyed building I was experimented in.

I would lock myself in my room and try to find out ways I can try to control the Shadow part of me. I have blocked everyone out. I was too afraid to look them in the eyes and be Jade Gilbert one minute and Shadow the next. I had this bar in my room hanging from my ceiling that I use to work out. I do pull ups with either hands or sometimes one. I also hang up side down on it and do sit ups. I don't sleep…I was too scared to. I didn't want another nightmare. I didn't want to lose myself completely.

I heard a knock on my door and found my instincts kicking in. I grabbed a stake from my closet and walked to wards my door before unlocking it and opening it hiding the stake behind my door. Elena was standing there. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I think I am either A going to get a camera and TV to see who it is b pout a peephole in my door or c I'll move out," I told her walking back over to my bar. I threw the stake at my bedroom wall and it pierced it nicely. I hopped on my bar holding myself up by my legs before I started doing sit ups.

"Why haven't you come out?" she asked me.

"You know exactly why," I growled at her as I kept going.

"You only slipped up once."

"I have been slipping up these past two weeks Elena."

"What?"

"I find myself waking up as Jade Gilbert in random towns far from Mystic Falls. I turn into Shadow at Night. I haven't slept so it takes over randomly," I told her before hopping off the bar.

"But you still wake up," she told me hope was laced in her voice.

"I might disappear for a few days or weeks," I told her after a pregnant silence.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Texas," I told her as I pulled on a jacket.

"You're not leaving now are you?" she asked me.

I gave her a glare and said, "That part of me, Shadow right now is telling me to rip you limb from limb. The sooner I leave the better."

"So that's it then you going to leave for god know how long-what about me? What about Jeremy? What about Damon?" She threw in the last one to see if I would change my mind automatically.

"I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" I roared at her. She stumbled back and fell on her ass cowering. I turned and punched several holes in my wall. When I got angry it was even more dangerous because Shadow can easily take control because that is when I am at my weakest.

I took in deep breaths before I slowly turned and saw horror on her face. I walked passed her and out the bedroom doors before I continued down the stairs at a quick pace. I walked towards my car and got in before starting it up and driving away quickly. I saw Elena running out from the house and running after my car before she stopped and just watched my car.

I pulled out my phone and dialed up Haley and it rang for a few moments before she picked it up.

"I was wondering when you were going to call," she spoke into her phone.

"I am losing it Haley," I told her as I had my right hand on the wheel and my right arm resting on the window sill of the car with my hand holding the phone to my ear.

"I am trying my best to find out what I can from that place that had burned down," Haley said with a sigh.

"That's why I am on my way there to get away from here," I told her.

"What?!" she yelled into the phone.

"I have to Hale the last thing I need is to hurt my family," I told her. I heard muffled noises in the background.

"Haley?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone before hanging up. It was then I saw the figure in the road. It was the one I saw at the building. I couldn't turn the wheel in time and I hit the person. My car flipped in the air severs times before rolling violently on its side. The car stopped when it landed upside down. When I opened my eyes the figure was no longer there. It was night time. I was hanging upside down in the car. Thank god for my seatbelt. I looked for my phone and saw it was within reach. I slowly reached for it, my hand was shaking. I wrapped my hand around it before hitting one of my emergency contact numbers. I hit send and it was then that I looked towards my left and saw a face right in front of mine, it was covered by a mask and I screamed.

The figure grabbed me and threw me out of the car breaking the seat belt straps in the process. I fell roughly to the ground in a heap. My phone slid on the pavement. I quickly crawled towards it. I saw that I called Stefan.

"Stefan!" I yelled at my phone hoping he could hear me. I heard his muffled voice on the other side. I grabbed my phone.

"Stefan, help me!" I cried into the phone.

"Jade?! Where are you?!" he panicked.

"Outside of Mystic Falls the main road," I told him before I was in midair again before crying out in pain as I landed on my car and rolled off the car and landed in a heap on the ground.

"This surely wasn't the Shadow I created," a deep voice came from the masked figure.

"I'm not the Shadow you created. Shadow is long gone," I growled as I spit blood. The figure hopped on top of the car and glared down at me in an attacking position.

"Such a pity," he mocked.

I felt a wave of pain roll through my side and I hissed at it. I clutched my side.

"You created me, Cress, but you became the monster you created me to kill," I told him.

"It wasn't like I had a choice," he hissed poking me up with his long arm and tossing me again. I landed on the ground roughly. I wasn't healing. Shadow was like a tiger trapped in the zoo, it was riled up and was pacing along the bars of its cage ready to break out and fight.

I didn't know why I wasn't fighting back. Maybe it was just Shadow who knew how to fight a vampire and not Jade Gilbert.

"You make me sick," I growled at him.

"Good because you make me sick by looking at my experiment gone to waist."

He kicked me in the side sending me rolling a couple of times on the ground.

"Come on let Shadow come out to play," he pushed as he kicked me again.

"No," I said trying to catch my breath.

"It has to be there. Taking control of you now and then. Let Shadow loose," he grabbed me by my neck and held me up in the air. Where the hell was Stefan? How many roads were in Mystic falls that lead out of the town? Okay like five, but still!

"No," I spat at him. His grip tightened on my neck closing my airway.

"Let Shadow out!"

I was losing consciousness and I closed my eyes. Feeling the Darkness start to consume me. Just let me die.

Damon's POV:

I know I over reacted when she hadn't told me she was human again, but I was just too pissed to care. She told her friends before she told me that she was human. Human. It's still hard to wrap my mind around.

"Damon we have a problem," Stefan said quickly walking in and stands behind me. I was sitting in a chair already on my eighteenth glass of bourbon.

"I told you any problem of yours is not one of mine," I said as I took another sip out of my bourbon.

"Even if the problem was Jade?" he asked me. I snapped my head around and looked at him.

I just gave myself away but I got up downing my glass and shrugged saying, "She's no longer my problem."

Stefan shook his head glaring at me.

"Someone is attacking her as we speak!" he yelled at me.

I stared at the wall and stiffly shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I said, she is no longer my problem," I said turning to look at him.

"She could die Damon!"

"So why are you still here if you care so much?"

"Why are you pretending like she means less then shit to you?" he retorted.

"She fought for you even after she found out about you and Elena kissing and you're just going to give up on her just because she didn't tell you she was human again! She gave up so much for you! What did you give up for her?!" he roared before he disappeared from the room. I sighed knowing he was right. I placed my glass on the table and grabbed my leather jacket off the back of the couch before racing out of the house.

Jade's POV:

I felt him release me and I landed in a heap on the ground. HE disappeared from sight and I knew he sensed another vampire coming and decided to run instead of fighting. I didn't move I was hurting too much to move. I was on my side and I spat up blood.

"Jade?" I heard a familiar voice calling.

"Stefan!" I cried out.

He was next to me in a split second. His eyes looking at the damage.

"Where is he?" he asked.

I shook my head and said, "He took off the moment he caught your scent."

He nodded his head and lifted my upper half slightly. I winced and he stopped moving me.

"What hurts?" he asked me.

"Careful Stefan," I told him taking in a deep breath, "I might actually start thinking you turned your emotion back on and started caring."

He smirked before shaking his head, "Klaus freed me from his servitude last week at the Tyler Lockwood Mansion from saving him."

I looked at him surprised.

"So you turned them back on?" I asked with a smile.

"Not fully," he told me.

"I'd rather have this Stefan then asshole who took your place before," I told him wanting to hug him.

"Well right now, we should worry about you," he told me.

He was about to lift me up, but was tackled to the ground by Cress. My head hit the ground, but I didn't care. I have to help Stefan. I did the one thing I didn't want to at that moment. I let Shadow out of its cage. I healed almost instantly everything injured or broken healed or even popped back in place. I hopped off the ground and tore Cress of Stefan who had a stake lodged into his abdomen. I gripped it before tugging it out of his body with ease. Cress got up off the ground.

"You wanted Shadow? Come and get it," I taunted before standing in a striking pose.

He growled with an evil grin as he ran towards me saying, "Finally, a real challenge."

I dodged his grab, grabbing his arm in the process and flipping him over my back so he landed in front of me. I brought the stake down to his chest and he started turned gray I smirked at my work as I stood up and put Shadow back in its cage. I was walking over to help Stefan up when I saw last minute Cress throw a large medieval looking knife at me. I tried dodging it and just like I tried turning the wheel in time I failed and it nailed me in the stomach and through the other side of my back. I looked down at it and I heard Stefan yelling.

I fell towards the ground, but was caught by protective strong arm and I instantly knew who it was.

Damon stared down at me with regret. He shook his head and lifted me up and the wind raced against our bodies. He stopped at a familiar place. The hospital. I raised my hand and rested it against his cheek. He looked down at me and his eyes looked wet. He looked sad and regretful.

"I forgive you," I told him with heavy eye lids.

Damon's POV:

When the scent of blood finally caught my attention I raced to where it smelt its strongest and found Stefan yelling. That's when I saw Jade looking down at the knife that was inside her. It went through her front and poked out her back.

I was there in a second to catch her from falling to the ground. Stefan told to take her to the hospital and that is what I did. I raced away and headed towards the hospital. How could I do this to her?

I was angry not her, but at myself for doing this to her. She was suffering and I wasn't there to help her in the past two weeks. Stefan was right she didn't run from me when she found out about the kiss between me and Elena.

I walked through the doors of the hospital feeling my eyes fill with tears. I felt like I was the worst person in the world. I felt like I stabbed her with the knife that was in her. I felt her hand rest on my cheek and I looked into her eyes that held pain, but love and forgiveness.

"I forgive you," she whispered to me. I watched her eye lids grow heavier as the dropped lower and lower over her eyes.

"Help!" I yelled out. Several nurses rushed up to me and asked what happened, but I didn't say anything. They had a journey there and to her to the ER and I was forced to stay in the waiting room. I paced the entire time. It wasn't until morning when a doctor came out and said they had her stabilized.

They wouldn't let me go to see her still and I couldn't compel them to let me either because everyone was on vervain now. I continued to pace the waiting room when later on everyone showed up and they were given the same information. I was too anxious and guilty to listen or talk to anyone.

I stayed there in the same clothes when a doctor, Meredith, approached me.

"She's in a mini coma," she told me. I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"What?" I asked her in complete shock.

"She had a lot of head trauma that her special injections couldn't heal. There really is no tell when she will wake up," she said with a sigh looking down at the ground.

"Give her some of my blood!" I roared at her.

She shook her head furiously.

"You know what could happen if she died. She would become one you!" She whispered and yelled at me.

"She was like me before, what makes now any different?" I growled at her.

"Did you even ask her if she ever wanted to become a vampire?" she growled at me. I paused and thought about it. No, I never did ask her.

"No."

"So then how would you know if she would want to become a vampire or not?"

I sighed and said, "I don't."

Meredith seemed to calm down before saying, "Even if she did want to spend eternity with you she couldn't."

I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion, "Why the hell not?"

"Because-Because whatever they…injected her with made her unable to become a vampire," she paused before continuing, "Even if she completed the transitioning it would force her back into being a human in the most painful way. When she is human the shadow part of her controls her randomly. She barely gets that grip on it to keep it tamed."

I shook my head before finally heading home to think about everything. When I get home I head straight for my room ignoring Stefan along the way.

I was left to my thoughts as I stripped myself to my boxers and laid in bed. I didn't know what to think. SO I slept on it.

Two Weeks, four days later

Third Persons POV:

It was oddly quiet for once in the hospital no screaming in pain or calls for help just silence. Shadows danced across the wall, but they weren't owned by a human form. They were heading towards a room and only one room in mind. In room three thirteen laid an elderly woman who was brought in and had been in the hospital for her weak heart. Her neighbor hasn't said one word to her and she found out the girl was in a coma. They had moved her neighbor in here to get another room prepared for her.

The old woman of course didn't mind just as long as the girl didn't make a lot of noise when she woke up. Suddenly the door slowly opened catching the woman's attention. No one was there. The door continued to open though and it was then she noticed the dark shows on the wall they were heading towards her neighbors side of the room. The curtain had been drawn between the two beds so the girl could have her privacy in any chance that she would wake up.

What the elderly woman saw was something out of a haunting movie. The light cast shadows against the curtain she was able to see the silhouette of the girl in the bed. What see saw next is what literally killed her having been too much strain on the poor elderly woman's heart.

You see her neighbor was in midair her mouth was open and the showy creatures were flying in here mouth. In real life it was just an illusion because the lady was completely physco, but if you thought about it she was just seeing what was happening inside her neighbor's body. Shadow possessed it. Jade was no longer in control. This time Shadow locked her in a cage.

Shadows POV:

It was the dead line of a heart monitor that woke me up. I pulled the covers off my body and got up out of the bed pulling all of the wire and needles out of me. I walked towards the closet and saw the cloths that I wore the night of the accident. I slipped out of the hospital night gown and pulled on my jeans and t-shirt along with my shoes.

I tugged on my coat before walking around the curtain and past the dead person who was in the room with me. I looked down both side of the hall way to see it was empty and walked out. I stuck to shadows. I heard footsteps coming from the left of me and saw a stair case next to me. I opened the door and started walking down the five flights of stairs I had to, to get to the exit. Once I walked out of the door of the stair case I walked towards the entrance as if I was just coming back from visiting someone.

I walked out the automatic sliding doors and towards the road to Mystic Falls. Things were about to get a hell of a lot funner now that Shadow was here.

A/N: I have no idea why I put the third person POV in there! I am sorry if this chapter sucks, but do not worry I promise better chapters in the future and since I had received many votes on having Jamon that is what I am going to do. Thank you so much for the reviews! I have rewarded you guys with this chapter only because I had written it early because I could not sleep last night! Anyway please review and let me know if it sucked and I should rewrite it because if it honestly did I will! You guys are awesome and I am seriously starting to thinks about doing shout outs! What do you guys think should I do shout outs?!

PPS I am also starting to think about writing another twin or older/younger sister Gilbert story I am still working on the whole plot but I really thing think this one could be a hit and you guys would love it. I promise to share the plot when I have it figured out and when I do I want you guys to tell me if I should write it or not.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys! Pewdiepie brofist!


	12. Shadows In Control: Part One Revenge

I walked towards Mystic Grill still wearing my clothes that I had worn to the hospital. I opened the door and nearly flinched at the smell of food coming out of the place. All I wanted was a couple of drinks.

I walked in ignoring this blonde haired kid who waved at me. I took a seat at the bar and waved the bartender over and ordered a whiskey.

"I'll have to see some ID first," he told me. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him down on the bar.

"It's very rude to ask me questions," I told him with a bitter tone. He whimpered and said, "Yes mame."

"Yes mame what?" I asked him putting more pressure on his head.

"I'll give you your whiskey," he said and I released him. He immediately grabbed the bottle of whiskey and placed it in front of me. I got up and made to leave the grill when he said, "That'll be-"

I turned and gave him a look saying, "On the house."

He gulped before nodding and stuttered, "Y-yes on th-the house."

I smirked taking a sip from the whiskey bottle and walking away from the grill. The boy who waved to me looked at me in pure shock. I gave him a wink and walked out the door. The burning sensation from whiskey never hurt me. In fact it kept me going. It also kept Jade away.

I was hungry, but not the kind of hunger for grill food. I ducked into an ally and watched people passing through the streets of Mystic Falls. I was hungry for blood, but like vampires I wanted to kill. To feel blood on my hands, to hears screaming of pain and agony. I wanted to cause them pain and watch with a smile at my handy work as they bled to death.

I saw a girl about five years older than me and pulled her into the alley before I started beating the living hell out of her. She was screaming loud and people tried to get a good look to see where it was coming from so they could help her, but the ally was dark. They wouldn't be able to find her until the morning. She was curled into a ball shaking like a leaf and I stopped suddenly. Hwy the hell did I stop, but that's when I felt Jade trying to take over again. I growled an internal struggle my head began to hurt immensely and I tried to shake her off, but I felt her gain enough control to yell at the girl.

"Run away from me!" she yelled at her. I turned and punched a brick wall trying to gain control and over power Jade.

"What?" the girl asked in complete shock.

"RUN!" Jade roared at her. The very injured girl ran out of the alley and far away from me.

"Get out of my head!" Jade yelled at me.

"Stop trying to take control! You had your fun now it's my turn!" I growled at her.

"This isn't a game! These are innocent people!" she hissed.

"No one is innocent! Everyone has some kind of guilt! I intend on killing everyone you know who has done something with guilt."

"No because I am taking over again and I will have full control and I will make sure I find some way to get you out of my body," she said with such determination I couldn't help but fear her words.

"You can't and you wouldn't," I told her with smugness.

"Why the hell not?" she growled.

"Because if you get rid me then you get rid of yourself as well. After all we are both the same person," I told her grinning. She didn't answer for a while and my grin widened when I thought she was gone for good.

"Then I will gladly die if it means that everyone I love is safe from you!"

With that I was on the ground clutching my head with my hands! Damn her! She was gaining control or trying to. The bottle of whiskey was still in my clutch. I brought it up to my mouth and chugged some of it.

The pain soon subsided and I was the victor of this round. I get her at bay and even though I was slightly drunk it was worth it because it would mean she wouldn't be in control.

"Let's go pay our family a little visit, Hm?" I asked myself with a wicked grin before I stuck to shadows and raced tot eh gilbert house. Once I got there I stood outside of it with a grin. This is going to be fun, I thought to myself as I walked towards the porch.

Once I got to the door I opened it and grinned even wider. Now the real fun begins.

"Jade where the hell have you been?!" a girl who looked exactly like me said.

"So you're the infamous Elena," I said before I circled around her. She gave me a confused look and said, "This isn't funny Jade. Whatever has been going on with you-it needs to stop!"

I laughed in her face and said, "Jade isn't here, try again later-well technically you won't be able to since you'll be dead."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

I sighed already bored before I grabbed her by her throat and lifted her effortlessly in the air and smirked at her and I threw her somewhere in the living room. I heard banging as things fell to the floor and things broke. I heard a bone snap and I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath of air. I loved the sound of breaking bones.

"Tut, tut, tut," I said as I walked into the living room and looking down at Elena as she cried out and nursed her broken arm.

"You should know. I only live inside Jade. She has been protecting you from me for the longest of time. She is no longer in control. You should fear me," I growled at her before I grabbed her again lifting her in the air.

"Jade what are you doing?!" Jeremy Gilbert yelled at me.

"I'm going to kill her slowly and then I am going to kill you, duh," I said as if it where the obvious thing in the world. His eyes widened and he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. I dropped Elena and charged at him. I hopped over the couch and tackled him to the ground.

"Little Gilbert look at how much you have grown. The last time I saw you, was the night I killed your parents," I hissed at him wrapping my hands around his neck. He grabbed me around the neck and started chocking me too, but I tightened my grip on him which made him struggle to keep his tighter than mine.

"Bitch!" I heard from behind me and then I felt something sharp pierce my back causing me to release Jeremy and gasp for air.

Jeremy kicked me off of him and jumped to his feet and picked up a lamp. He swung and it connected with my head. I blacked out.

I woke up to having water being poured on my head and I found myself in a cell, with one of the precious Salvatore brothers standing in front of me.

"Hello Jade," the green eyed brunet spoke up.

"Jade isn't in right now you can leave a message though," I said with a snicker and I felt a stinging on my cheek and the echoing sound of a smack was the proof that I was indeed slapped. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Bitch," I growled at Haley as she grinned evilly down at me.

"Hello Shadow," her Australian voice rung through the cell.

"Why the hell are you here?!" I hissed.

"They called me in because you have taken over Jade completely," she walked around me before stopping and kicking my shin an audible snap was heard and I howled out in pain.

"And we both know that there is no such thing as a cure unless we cut you open and suck everything out of you again," she told me with a grin.

I let out a bark of laughter causing Stefan to look worried and Haley to roll her eyes.

"I am going to make you miserable! I am going to break every single bone in your body over and over until you give Jade back," she yelled at me and as if to prove her point she slammed her fist into my chest and cracked several ribs. I screamed out in pain.

This went on for endless hours. The screaming, the breaking, blood loss, my screaming and breaking. I wasn't really losing any strength over Jade.

"Face it," I panted after my leg healed.

"Jade is gone," I growled, "She has no reason to come back. Everyone she loved or once loved betrayed in some kind of way."

"Damon-"Stefan started, but I cut him off.

"Has betrayed Jade more times then you know."

"Elena-"Stefan tried again.

"Kissed Damon," I finished with a taunting smirk, "And you nearly killed her."

Haley punched me in the face breaking my nose. I groaned before my hearing picked up sounds upstairs which caught their attention. I took that time to break my chains, snap Stefan's neck, and break both of Haley's legs. I raced out of the cell and up the stairs. I found Elena pacing back and force in the living room. She hasn't seen me yet. I stuck to the shadows and snuck up closer and closer. I pulled out a knife that I had stuck in my boot. I drove it into her back and she let out a scream.

"That's what it feels like to have a knife in your back," I growled in her ear before I pulled the knife out and let her fall to the floor. I wiped the blood clean off her shirt and put it back in my boot before I walked towards the front door. When I opened it I grinned three down lots more to go.


	13. Shadow In Control: Good Bye Shadow (?) 2

Okay, I left Elena to bleed, snapped Stefan's neck so he wouldn't be able to save her and broke both of Haley's legs which she would be able to fully heal until a full moon. I smiled to myself evilly until I felt this piercing pain in my head. Jade was fighting back, again. She was trying to gain control. My eyesight was hazy and I lost my balance and landed on my hands and knees breathing in air trying to catch my breath. I heard footsteps walking closer to me and I looked up and had to blink a couple of times to see if I was just seeing things or not. Carter crouched down next to me and gave me a smirk.

"Carter?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry Jade. I'll make it all better," he whispered. He brought his hand back and smacked me in the head. Lights out.

I woke up with a head ache. I saw Carter standing in front of me with his arms crossed. I looked down and found myself in a dentist chair much like the one I operated on to become the monster I proudly am now. I had been strapped down and I couldn't break the straps even if I was Shadow.

"What did you do to me?!" I barked at him.

"I am turning you back to the original Jade, where Shadow didn't even exist."

"You can't its impossible. Besides there is no getting rid of me. I am apart of Jade."

"If they can put you in there I can get you out of there."

"You can sure as hell try, but Shadow doesn't go without a fight!"

"I already took away your healing ability and your extra strength," he commented.

"You bastard! Let me out of here!" I screamed trying my hardest to break the straps on the chair and I couldn't. HE sighed and shook his head.

"I have to clear out your mind, Shadow possesses it too much," Cater sighed.

"You're saying it like it's such a bad thing," I mocked grinning at him. His face stayed stern and I felt like my brain was being suction cupped out of my head. I screamed so loud and long that my lungs felt like they were about to burst. My throat was on fire.

"Relax your mind Jade," Carter said pressed both of his palms against the side of my head.

"She's not here right now, leave your name number and message after the beep," I growled with a cruel laugh. I was drenched in sweat my head was throbbing so much I thought it would explode! I felt like I was being drained out of her body. I was struggling to hold onto her.

"STOP IT!" I roared thrashing in the seat to try and get out, but whatever I did was useless.

There was a flash of light and then I was gone.

Elena's POV:

I was in so much pain. I was sobbing because every move I made hurt like a bitch. Damon was off somewhere in a different town or state. I couldn't even move my hand to get my phone out of my back pocket my best chance of surviving what Jade-Shadow has done to me would be to not move at all. I let out a sob as I made the mistake to adjust my position on the ground.

I heard foots steps coming towards the room. I looked up and saw Damon. He saw me and was by my side in a less than a blink of an eye. HE gripped the knife and tugged it out of my back. I cried out.

"What happened?" he demanded me before biting his wrist and giving it to me and I drank from it. I gasped when I felt the wound healing.

"Shadow," I whispered.

"Where is she?!" He barked.

I felt tears grow in my eyes as I shook my head and said, "I don't know Damon, but whatever hurt and anger Jade felt towards us. Shadow used it. She stabbed me in the back and told me that's what it feels like. Damon, the Shadow part of Jade is has taken over completely. We couldn't reach her in time and now I don't who she's going to go after next."

HE brought me into a hug and shushed me. I know I love both the Salvatore brother, but it's selfish of me to do so. My sister loves-no she is _in_ love with Damon. I just love him. I shouldn't have kissed him and he shouldn't have kissed me back. I was _in_ love with Stefan. Damon pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I am going to find her and I will bring her home."

Jade's POV:

I gasped for air. I looked around me to find myself somewhere I would rather not be. I was back at the company. The one where I kept coming back to get the updates on the 'abilities' they were giving me.

I found Carter standing there and I desperately wanted to hug him. HE was my best friend. The one Klaus had killed before my eyes.

"Carter," I said with tears in my eyes.

"There's the Jade I know," he whispered.

"How?" I started, but he cut me off.

"Thank you for fighting…for not giving up," he said as he walked over with a smile on his face.

I shook my head, knowing he was about to say goodbye. I know he doesn't belong here, but I wasn't ready to give my friend up again even if it was against the laws of nature.

"Please don't go Carter, I need you," I whispered, begging my only friend who wasn't against me at the moment.

"You know I can't stay," he said with a sigh and shaking his head lightly.

"I don't want to lose you again."

A tear slid down my face. He frowned and wiped the tear off my face.

"You never will. I have always been there with you."

With that he unstrapped me and just like that he was gone. I got up slowly feeling pain in my abdomen area. I looked down and raised my shirt to see white bandages. He went through so much just to make me Jade Gilbert again. I walked out of the room to see I was in the burnt down building that I had found a few weeks prior. I wrapped an arm around my waist and I used the wall to help me keep moving toward the exit of the ruble. I walked through the woods desperate of finding a road.

I felt wet pavement underneath my feet before I knew it. I looked both ways and tried to make a decision on which way I was going to go. I turned left and thought if I didn't make the right choice I would use a payphone there and I would call Caroline, Bonnie, or even Tyler to come and pick me up. I continued walking until I heard a car behind me. I turned and looked to see it was a black SUV with tinted windows, I moved over more to the side of the road so the car could past, but it didn't. It continued at its pace following me leisurely behind. I felt my hands twitch. Something that I always did when I felt like something bad was going to happen. I quickly made the choice of running as I threw myself into the woods. I kept running and running hearing footsteps chase after me. I dove behind a tree and lifted up my shirt. The white bandage had a line stained with blood. I groaned when I felt pain shoot through my abdomen. It hurts like a bloody bitch.

"Look at what we have here," I swear my blood ran cold. Every happy thought I had in my head before went cur plunk and now it was filled with fear. I looked up at the devil himself.

"Mark," I whispered.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Any normal girl would swoon over this. I was one of them. Mark Galburg. He was English; the accent was what made my knees feel like jelly when I first met him. I swore to Damon that I had no more ex's but this one was just one I had rather forgotten than to bring up again.

Mark was a werewolf. See how I find myself attracted to danger no matter what. He was a bad boy, just like all the other guys I dated, but unlike them he was sweet and kind to me that was until I found out I was the only girl he was being sweet and kind too. I broke it off the following day after crying my eyes out and talking to Elena over the phone while devouring chocolate ice cream tub after chocolate ice cream tub. After I had broken it off with him….he-what he did scarred me for life. This was when I with the Company working for them, but hadn't seen something that gruesome in my entire life. Mark was beyond pissed at me and he went off and killed the girl that he cheated on me with tearing her limb from limb and sending me her heart in a jar. Literally.

"What do you want Mark?" I asked coldly pressing a hand to my wound.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked staring down at my wound with curiosity.

"None of your damn business."

He glared up at me.

"Answer me," he barked.

I closed my mouth and said nothing. Not a word.

"Why you litt-"he started raising his hand to strike me.

"If you hit her. I. will. End. You."

We both looked over and I felt my heart speed up at the sight of Damon. He looked over at me and I knew he could smell the blood on the bandage that rested under my shirt.

"And you would be?" Mark asked slowly. Damon looked over and glared at him.

"I am her boyfriend, Damon Salvatore," he told Mark, I could help the smile that tugged at my lips and my eyes filled with unshed tears. Damon came here to save me. Mark turned to look at me and said, "It really doesn't take you long to move on, now does it?"

"We dated two years ago, Mark!" I exclaimed.

"Still feels like yesterday to me."

"Because you don't just date, you get easily attached like some heroin addict. Besides if anyone should have been hurt. It should have been me. You cheated on me, Mark!" I growled at him.

Damon took this time to appear at my side with his vampire speed. HE lifted up my shirt to see the bandages and say that I hadn't healed so that meant to him I was normal Jade.

"She's gone," I told Damon, "This time for good."

Damon looked at me and gave me small smile. At least it was something.

"A vampire?" Mark hissed at us.

"Would you expect any less?" I ask him giving Damon a grin. He returned it making my heart speed up.

"I was hoping," Mark whispered softly, but I glared at him and his gaze hardened again.

"I am happy! Don't make this hard on me Mark, Damon is my everything. To be honest I'd die if anything happened to him," I told Mark, but my gaze was on Damon and I saw a small twinkle in his eyes.

Mark nodded his head and said, "No I can't."

Damon raced towards me and lifted me up before we raced away, we appeared inside the Salvatore boarding house and I saw Elena there. I hopped out of Damon's arms ignoring the pain I felt in my abdomen and I raced over towards her and hugged her. She jumped out of her skin as I did so, but after a few minutes she wrapped her arms around me. I felt her tears hit my shirt and I hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry Elena."

She let out a sob and grabbed onto me for dear life. We sunk onto the couch and Damon left the room leaving us be. We sat there for hours and she seemed to drift off to sleep. I got up swiftly off the couch making sure not to disturb her and I laid her on the couch all the way. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over her. I looked at her and grazed my finger down her cheek before I turned off the lights and walked out of the room. I headed up the stairs using the railing as best as I could feel a small jolt of pain every step I took. I headed towards Damon's room when I heard voices.

"She said that Shadows gone," his voice rose from inside the room.

"Can you trust her word?" Stefan growled, "I mean she didn't even hesitate to snap my neck or break her closest friend's legs."

I placed a hand over my mouth. Haley. Damn! I was going to have to make up for a lot of stuff.

"You didn't see her, I knew it wasn't Shadow! I could even feel it, Stefan!" Damon yelled. I heard Stefan sigh. I opened the door and both of them looked at me.

"Elena fell asleep down stairs," I simply told them as I walked in the room and headed towards the bathroom.

"Jade," I heard Stefan call. I stopped and turned around with a sigh, "Look, Stefan, I know you don't trust me right now, in fact a lot of people don't so, no I don't expect you to trust me right away. In fact if I were you I would be making the same choice. I just want to take a hot shower and go to bed. I haven't been able to sleep for almost a month and ever since I felt the freedom to do what I want I felt like I could sleep forever."

He gave me a small smile and nod before I turned back around and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and started peeling the clothes off of me. I was left in my bra and underwear before I looked at the super large gauze over my abdomen. I pulled it off slowly and winced a little bit along the way. I looked down at the stitching and winced again. There had to be at least fifty stiches. I looked up in the mirror and I saw a fully clothed me with folded arms.

"You may have gained control over your body and your mind, but I am not gone. I will make you miserable," my voice, but it wasn't me. Shadow. She glared at me through the mirror. The door opened and Damon came in without knocking. HE had a black button up shirt and a pair of boxers in his hand.

"Hey I-"he paused when he say the stiches, "I-I brought you some clothes for tonight. How is it?"

He motioned to my abdomen. I sighed and said, "It hurts, but it's nothing I can't handle and nothing a hot shower can't solve."

HE smirked and said, "Listen what I said, all of those weeks ago-"

I cut him off with a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. His lips moved against mine as my fingers ran through his hair that was so soft. I pulled back with a smile.

"I forgive, you don't even need to apologize, because whatever you do, no matter what you do, I still love you," I whispered against his lips searching his eyes.

"I missed you, so much."

I pulled him in and tightly squeezed him and saw our reflection in the mirror, until Shadow came into view and placed a finger over her mouth.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter if you didn't then I am sorry to disappoint, but I have a lot of school work going on lately and I am struggling to keep up with it. I have been thinking and I thought it over, but I have come to a decision that anyone with artistic skill/Photo editing skills/other can submit a cover for the story of the Fanfic since I don't have one! So anyone who wants to help me and Jade out that would help! You can send it through my email: phantomlover4589 OR you can tweet me at livemylife96 your choice! Please review!


	14. Sick of This Drama

I took a few seconds to inhale deeply before I began running again. Elena 'jogged' I _ran_. There is a difference. Hers was slower and less work, mine was hard core! I had tossed my shirt off a while back somewhere in the woods. I was running and hopping and climbing, hardcore! I am still in my sports bra! Pervs!

"I see you are having fun," a voice interrupted me causing my head to turn in the direction of their voice. I saw Klaus standing there crossing his arms and leaning against a tree. I just looked at him before I continued working out. He appeared in front of me causing me to come to an immediate stop. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Yes, Klaus has been continually calling me for the past several days. Why? I don't know? I am not Klaus! Ask him yourself!

"I don't have to," I told him simply before trying to walk around him but his hand came up and grabbed my arm making a slapping sound.

"I have been patient enough. You and the Salvatore had your fun, now it's my turn," he growled and before I knew it my back was slammed against the back of the tree. The breath knocked out of me. His face came closer to mine and his lips ghosted mine, I kicked where the sun doesn't shine. He growled and crumpled to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, love."

"Neither is demanding a relationship out of woman, especially one you had tried to kill several times."

"Not kill, take," he hissed.

"Well keep it in mind, this isn't the third century this is the twenty first. I am not someone you can buy to keep and have your sick twisted ways with. In this century women are showed that men actually have a heart and so far, you haven't gotten one. It must have died when you turned," I yelled at him before kicking him in the face. With that I ran off and at top speed to the boarding house. Once I got there I was greeted by Damon who had a smile on his face.

"Well don't you look sweaty and sexy," he commented causing me to smirk. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Eww!" he said like a girl. He pulled away and did a dance to show he was grossed out. I laughed at him and pouted, "You don't like my hugs?!"

He turned up his nose and said, "Not if they are sweaty."

"You lost your kissing privileges along with your hugging privileges!" I declared crossing my arms. His eyes widened and he pouted.

"Please no not the kisses!" he said in an old accent like he was begging for food. It reminded me of Oliver Twist for some reason.

"You have to earn them back!" I said stomping my foot.

"You suck!"

"Not as much as you do!" I exclaimed, the nerve of this man.

"We-well you still smell!" he argued. I stuck my tongue at him and said, "Well now so do you."

I smiled in victory and headed up the stairs. I gave him a wicked smirk before racing all the way up.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Damon yell he knew I was up to something no good, didn't he have to change his shirt? I giggled; I was in an evil mood! I raced into Damon's room locking the door and racing to his closet. I took all of his shirts and carried them into the bathroom I turned on the shower and dropped all of his shirts on the floor to get them soaked. Shirtless for a day oh yeah!

I raced back out and went into his dresser to grab those shirts too. I turned on the tub and threw those shirts in too. All the while Damon was banging on the door. Should I do his pants? Na that would be too evil!

I unlocked the door and let him in I was laughing like crazy. He gave me a playful glare that was filled with curiosity. He then realized his draws were open and two were empty.

"Babe, where are my shirts?"

I slowly inched my way to the bed room door, but I found myself being tossed on the bed. I giggled as I bounced up and down.

"Whatever you do don't look in the bath room."

He was gone in seconds and all I heard was a stream of colorful words. I got off the bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom door.

"What the hell!"

I bit my bottom lip and peeked into the bathroom. Damon had turned off both the shower and the bath tub water. Was he mad, mad, or will he laughs at this with me? I mean it was a really good prank.

"Babe?" I called softly to him. His head looked snapped at me. I was only showing half myself in case he might blow up on me and I can duck.

"All of my shirts?! Really?!" he exclaimed. Mad, mad. I hid behind the wall all of the way and sighed inwardly before I became dizzy. I held my head in my hands for a little bit, and in that time Damon came out of the bathroom.

"Jade? Are you okay, baby?" he was in front of me in seconds. I nodded my head slowly.

"Just dizzy," I said giving him a reassuring smile. He brought me over to the bed and had me lay down on it.

"I'll go get you some water. That work out must have done a number on you," he said getting off the edge of the bed and disappearing before reappearing with a bottle of water.

"I only did that to your shirts so can go shirtless for a day," I admitted to him. He grinned and said, "All you had to do was ask baby."

He tore his shirt off, literally. I giggled and opened the bottle water and took a sip out of it. Damon grinned even wider.

"What?" I asked him curiously as I ran my hand through his hair and down the side of his face to lay it on his cheek. He leaned into my hand and turned his head to kiss my palm.

"I was thinking back to the first time that we met."

I smiled, "I was afraid of you."

"I want to drink you," he said grinning even wider. I laughed and shook my head.

"And look at where we are now."

He pressed his lips lightly onto mine.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

I returned his kiss. I have to tell him about Klaus.

"Klaus appeared today," I spoke quickly. He stopped and pulled back.

"He what?!" Damon snapped.

"When I was out working out he appeared out of nowhere and demanded that I leave you and be with him."

"And?!" he growled.

Why was he being like this? I immediately sat up on the bed and glared at him.

"Why are you acting like it was my fault he showed up?" I hissed at him. He sighed and got off the bed.

"I'm going to the grill," he snapped before grabbing his jacket.

"You can't always find the answers to everything at the end of a bottle of bourbon, Damon," I told pointedly, getting off the bed. He glared at me.

"It's not like I'm going to find answers here," he barked before leaving the room. I stood there dumbfounded. Damon has been weird lately. It's like whatever I did wasn't good enough for him…I'm tempted to leave for a few days…stay at the lake house for a few days so I can just have time to myself. So that's what I'm doing, I walked into the closet and pulled out a duffel bag before stuffing in clothes. A few days' worth and back up clothes in case I want to work out in the woods over there. I went into my school bag and ripped a page from my note book. I grabbed a pen out of there as well before scribbling a small note on it telling Damon where I would be and to back off until I came back.

First it was the fact I was doing nothing that made him upset and that I was just lying in bed all day. Now it's the fact that this hybrid monster has a crush on me and try's to take my affections. I never wanted a drama filled life before but that's what it's like whenever I'm here. I walked out of the room leaving the note folded on his bed, with the bag in my hand. I raced down the steps, grabbing both my leather jacket and car keys on the way out. I slammed the door behind me before racing to my car in the pouring rain and opened the back door to the car tossing my bag in before slamming that shut as well.

I ran around the side of my car only to be shoved to the ground by a heavy force. I felt my arm get cut up by the gravel on the driveway. I looked up to see a werewolf standing in front of me.

"Shit," I breathed out. I looked up at the wolf as it growled barring its fangs. I grabbed my keys and threw them as hard as I could at the wolfs face. I got up and ran for dear life. I couldn't race back inside the house because the wolf would go after Stefan. I raced into the woods and hopped over the dead limbs with ease. I raced as fast as possible. My heart rate was accelerating feeling like it might burst out of my chest. I ran for my life.

I kept jumping and running. I looked to my left and right to see if the wolf was running along with me. I didn't see it but when I turned forwards again it stood dead center in front of me. I went to jump over it, but it saw my intentions and jumped with my and snatched me in the air with his teeth causing me to cry out in pain. I fell roughly to the ground, the wolf didn't let go he bit down harder causing me to howl out in pain. No pun intended.

I looked around me and saw a branch. I grabbed it frantically and swung heavily at the wolfs head smashing it. I heard a sickening crunch the dog's neck snapped. It was dead. It fell lifelessly onto the ground. Its hold on me loosened immensely. I bit back a whimper as I pulled my leg out of the dog's mouth. My heart beat rang through my ears. Why did that wolf attack me? It makes no sense….

My vision began to blur as I got up stumbling, and found myself falling against a tree scrapping up my back. I felt a blanket of darkness engulf me and I dropped forwards face first onto the ground. Out like a light. I felt something stir inside me while I was out though. Something cold and dark. Darker than hell. I need to fight Shadow. It still lurks inside me. I just have to find a way to get rid of it. I need to.

A/N: I am sssooo sorry if this chapter sucks. I promise that they won't be in the near future I just wanted a chapter that fills in the fact that Klaus still wants Jade for himself, Damon let's Jealousy get the best of him, Jade is suffocating by the Drama going on and wants an escape for a few days. I am also sorry for the fact that this update hadn't happened for a while! I am sorry! I thank those who reviewed the last time. The follows on the story and myself thank you!


End file.
